Secundaria vocalaid con las ppgz y rrbz
by darkBlossom1999
Summary: las chicas dejan su trabajo de heroínas al no haber villanos, continuan sus vidas en una secundaria de musica, los rowdyruff boys aparecen como sus compañeros. Rivalidad entre ambos grupos por ganar el torneo de bandas, romance entre parejas y un nuevo villano. cap 8 up
1. Chapter 1

Lucy: todo lo que puedo decir ahora es que estoy muy feliz de publicar mi primer fic!

Alicia: Y solo para eso me tienes aquí ¬¬ ::se encuentra amarrada a una silla::

Lucy: Lo siento pero quería a alguien a mi lado, me siento mal hablando sola T.T

Alicia: si si lo que sea, termina rápido con esto quieres. Aun no puedo creer que estoy aquí, como llegue a tu habitación ::comienza a ver a su alrededor y ve que se encuentra en una habitación de paredes blancas, cama, televisión, videojuegos, una laptop y peluches por todo el cuarto:: que madura eres ¬¬

Lucy: No hablamos de eso ahora Ò.Ó

Alicia: O.o perdón, pero aun no me respondes, como llegue a este lugar?

Lucy: te lo responderé al final del capítulo. Sin más que decir comenzamos

Alice: Pero…

Lucy: DIJE QUE COMENZAMOS! Ò.Ó

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::….:::…:::…:::…:::

Nota: Las ppgz no me pertenecen al igual que los rrb y otros personajes que después aparecerán. Hago esto por simple entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro ^.^

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

La ciudad de Saltadilla es un lugar pacifico de nuevo, la razón es que los rayos negros dentro del cuerpo de todos los villanos fueron expulsados por estos misteriosamente hace unos cuatro años.

Ahora mojo jojo se encuentra en el zoo como un mono normal. Sakurato no se ha vuelto a transformar en Sedusa aunque últimamente se maquille para sus citas con su novio Souichirou. La Banda grangena, bueno sigue siendo una banda pero la policía puede controlarlos. Himeko Shirogane no se ha vuelto a transformar aunque una o dos veces a la semana jale de la cola a su gata Safiro. Los chicos ameba no pudieron volver al charco de donde salieron pero ahora ya no son capaces de poder unirse, cuando van a asaltar un banco no hay la necesidad de llamar a la policía, los guardias de seguridad los echan siempre. A Fuzzy Lumpinks no se le ha vuelto a ver. Por su parte los rowdyruff boys se retiraron tranquilamente del crimen, y los adoptaron aunque las chicas no sabían eso.

Se preguntaran que fue de las chicas?. La respuesta es simple, sin villanos no hay heroínas por eso se retiraron hace unos cuatro años para seguir con sus vidas normales. Miyako está estudiando diseño grafico y arte para llegar a ser una gran diseñadora. Kauro no estudia una materia en especial, solo destaca más en cultura Física, practica con su padre el boxeo y es capitana del equipo de soccer para mujeres. Momoko destaca en todas las materias cosa que nunca creyó que podría pero ser súper heroína la hizo madurar, pero aun no escoge que carrera seguir aunque piensa en una que le gusta mucho.

Las tres son buenas para tocar instrumentos y formaron una banda, además de vivir la tres en un departamento porque decidieron de qué era tiempo de ser independientes

Dejando esta pequeña introducción pasemos al departamento de nuestras ex–súper heroínas.

Los rayos de sol iluminan a la figura de una joven de 16 con cabellos dorados y ojos azules cielo (Lucy: ya han de saber quién es ^.^ Alicia: deja de interrumpir y sigue escribiendo Lucy: O.o pensé que no te interesaba mi fic Alicia: O.O ehhh, sigue escribiendo y no dejes esperando a tus lectores!). Esta joven se encuentra en la ventana de un departamento en el piso 5, hablando con una avecilla blanca. No, no es broma esta ´´hablando`` con una avecilla blanca.

Miyako: Buenos días sr. Ave como esta su día

El ave solo canta una pequeña sinfonía

Miyako: entonces si tiene prisa se puede ir

La avecilla partió volando por los cielos mientras Miyako solo la veía

MIYAKO P.O.V.

´hola, mi nombre es Miyako Goutokiji tengo 16 años y estudio mi último trimestre de secundaria en la institución Musical land (Lucy: lo sé, el nombre no es tan bueno), oh se me hace tarde y tengo que levantar a la perezosa de mi amiga, la cual no quiere hacerlo y ya intente de todo`

Me dirijo a mi escritorio y recojo mi mochila para salir del departamento llevando conmigo la llave y después presiono el botón del elevador. Kaoru sigue durmiendo en su habitación, pero hoy tengo servicio en clase por eso opto por llamarla mientras tomo un autobús de camino a la secundaria.

Ya en la parada del autobús hay más gente en las calles y es que el edificio queda cerca de la avenida principal. Mientras espero todos me están mirando pero no entiendo la razón, me siento un poco nerviosa.

NORMAL P.O.V.

De lo que Miyako no se había dado cuenta era de que la gante que la mira son chicos como de su edad con corazones en los ojos sintiéndose flechados por Miyako.

Y es que cabe recalcar que Miyako tiene figura de modelo, delicada muñeca de porcelana fina y hermosa. Viste el uniforme de la secundaria: una falda escocesa de color gris, camiseta blanca hasta los codos, debajo de la falda usa una licra y una corbata de color negro. Su cabello rubio lo mantiene en dos coletas y cae con forma de tirabuzones (como en el anime solo que le llega un poco mas debajo de los hombros).

El autobús llega y Miyako sube. Despues de sentarse de su mochila saca su celular y comienza a marcar un número.

KAORU P.O.V.

_Genial!, me encuentro luchando en un verdadero ring de Boxeo, Voy ganando, solo un último golpe…_

Ringggg, ringggg, ringggg

Ese es mi celular

Kaoru: AAAAHHHHH! :::grita desesperadamente para después caerse de la cama con todo y cobijas al haberse despertado:::

(Lucy. Sip, lo del ring de boxeo lo estaba soñando)

Veo la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama y recojo mi celular

Kaoru: ¡QUIEN ERES Y PORQUE SE TE OCURRE LLAMAR A ESTA HORA!

¿?: Y yo que me molesto en despertarte, ya estas lista?

Kaoru: Miyako lo siento crisis de nervios al despertarse, y no aun no estoy lista

Miyako: apresúrate que ya es tarde, tengo tengo servicio por eso no pude esperarte mas, intente despertarte antes pero no funcionaba asi que que decidi hacerlo cuando no tienes el sueño muy pesado, nos vemos en clases

Kaoru: que? NO ESPERA!

tititititi

Kaoru: Rayos colgó. No creo que sea tan tarde son las…7:30 SI ES TARDE LAS CLASES COMIENZAN A LAS 8:00 DEMONIOS!

En 5 minutos me baño, después en 20 segundos me cambio lo más rápido que puedo. Recojo mi patineta y comienzo a patinar por las calles, es bueno saber que debajo de esta estúpida falda tengo licra.

´hola, no me siento con ánimos para presentarme pero me obligan ¬¬ (Lucy: no sé como dices eso si yo soy la escritora) bueno que más da. Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara, 16 años. No puedo seguir mas con el bla bla bla porque solo tengo ::mira al reloj de pulsera:: 15 minutos. DEMONIOS, y lo peor es que hoy es el primer día de este último trimestre después del cual estaré libre para hacer todo lo que quiera`

Llego al patio y decido descansar un poco, pero dejo el momento al escuchar la campana del inicio de clases

Kaoru: MIERDA :::grito sin importarle quien la escucho para después correr hacia su aula de clases:::

NORMAL P.O.V.

Kaoru entro al patio sin percatarse de las miradas que le lanzaban parte del equipo masculino de soccer y basquetbol. Kaoru tiene también cuerpo de modelo pero su diferencia con Miyako es que ella no es tan delicada y ni siquiera una muñeca de porcelana pero es fina. Su cabello lo mantiene corto y desordenado. Lleva puesta una chaqueta verde claro.

Pasando a otro tema Kaoru logro entrar al salón de clase justo antes de que llegara el maestro Yukito Tsukishiro (tiene 28 años. Es el nuevo maestro desde que comenzó el año escolar, enseña las materias de español y de cocina)

Yukito: Bueno chicos es muy alegre volverlos a ver después de las vacaciones, espero que algunos puedan subir más su rendimiento este último trimestre :::lo dice todo muy sonriente lo que hace que las chicas de la clase echen algunos suspiros enamoradas::: Les trigo la noticia de que seré su titular :::ahora no eran suspiros lo que se escuchaba, si no voces emocionadas::: Y como siempre tenemos nuevos alumnos, pasen

La puerta del salón se abrió y entraron 4 chicos y 1 chica que se pararon enfrente de toda la clase.

Yukito: Muy bien pueden comenzar a presentarse

¿?: Me llaman Momotaro :::dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos color sangre con expresión seria:::

¿?: Hola soy Miyashiro :::dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules con mirada divertida y cara angelical con su manos atrás de su cabeza en gesto de despreocupación:::

¿?: Para las chicas soy Kojiro :::dijo un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes que mira pervertido a las chicas de la clase:::

Los suspiros y gritillos de emoción por parte del alumnado femenino no se hicieron esperar. Mientras los del alumnado masculino están enojados por que ahora tendrían más competencia para poder conseguir novias

Kaoru: pervertido :::lo dice entre dientes desinteresada como siempre al ver la mirada de Kojiro:::

Miyako: yo creo que son muy lindos :::lo dice sonrojada:::

Miyashiro le dirige la mirada a Miyako, se sonroja y mira hacia otro lugar

´realmente creo que estoy alucinando, a mi no me pudo haber visto ` piensa Miyako roja como un tomate

(Miyako tiene razón en decir que son lindos, pero yo no diría del todo lindos sino realmente guapos). Momotaro, 16 años es alto y se ve que trabaja mucho en su musculatura, esos ojos carmesí lo hacen ven algo tentador. (lucy: que cosas digo o/¬/o) Miyashiro, 16 años, es un poco menor de estatura que Momotaro, igualmente tiene músculos pero no se notan mucho, y su cara se parece a la de un ángel. Kojiro, 16 años, es de la misma estatura de Momotaro sus músculos se notan mas y como te ve con una cara muy pervertida perece que te desnuda con la mirada.

Yukito: Solo han dicho sus nombres, cueles son su apellidos

Momotaro: somos hermanos, nuestro apellido es Him

Miyako el escuchar eso los colores se le bajaron de la cara y miro hacia Kaoru

Miyako: ¿Him?

Kaoru: es un apellido extraño pero siento que lo he escuchado antes

Miyako: ahora que lo pienso :::voltea su mirada otra vez hacia los chicos::: perece que los he visto antes, siento que los conozco.

Yukito: ahora pueden seguir presentándose

¿?: Mi nombre es Makoto Kiroshu ::: dijo un chico de cabello gris y ojos celeste opacos, lo que dijo fue muy frio y tétrico:::

¿?: Mi nombre es Asura Kirushida :::dijo una chica de cabello blanco y ojos celestes casi blancos, igual que Makoto la frase le salió fría y tétrica:::

Y la reacción de todos fue: todo el alumnado masculino y femenino en bloques de hielo, las chicas y el profesor con una gota de sudor. Los chicos con caras desinteresados aunque un poco nerviosos.

Yukito: muy bien ahora podremos come…

Fue interrumpido porque la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver la figura de una joven pelirroja de ojos rosas. Su cabello largo está recogido en un gran lazo rojo (como en el anime). Leva el uniforme solo que no tiene una chaqueta puesta. Miyako y Kauro se sacaron la chaqueta al comenzar a sonar la campana.

¿?: Lo siento por llegar tarde profesor Tsukishiro. E l director me dejo a cargo de la biblioteca hasta que llegara la profesora designada.

Yukito: No hay problema Momoko. Tus cosas están aquí por eso pienso de que llegaste temprano. Puedes sentarte

Momoko se dirige a su asiento. Hay que decir que desde el momento en el que entro todas las miradas masculinas se dirigieron a ella hasta inclusive la de los nuevos. Hermosa es simple palabra y muy corta para describir su belleza. Momoko con los años ha madurado y tiene siempre un aire de seriedad rodeándola pero a veces puede dejar eso de lado y ser simplemente ella, eso es algo que Miyako y Kaoru saben desde que la conocen. Aun no deja su hábito por los dulces. Es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y ayudante de Dexter en sus experimentos. Su figura es de una supermodelo

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Lucy: me da cosa describirlo por eso saltare la descrpcion

Alicia: que tienes pensado hacer?

Lucy: que Brick se enloquezca con ella y admita que es bonita ^.^

Brick: ¡ESO NO LO HARIA NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS!

Lucy: ES MI HISTORIA Y YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO QUE HAGAN LOS PERONAJES :::lo golpeo muy fuerte que lo dejo inconsiente:::

Alicia: y este de donde salió O.o, y porque veo que Bucht y Boomer también están aquí

Lucy: Lo mismo que tú haces aquí ^.^

Alicia: aahhh, ahora entiendo porque están amarrados como yo en esas sillas y inconscientes ¬¬:::dice ahora viendo a tras de ella donde no se había fijado antes que los tres están quietos sentados en las sillas y babeando inconscientes:::

Lucy: ahora continue ^.^…

Alicia: como llegue aquí?

Lucy: QUE CONTINUAMOS Ò.Ó

Alicia: si que das miedo

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Yukito: ahora les asignare sus asientos…mmm…Momotaro siéntate al lado de Momoko, Miyashiro a lado de Miyako, Naoko al lado de Miyako, Makoto atrás de Naoko y Kojiro tu iras al lado de Kaoru

Para que entiendan mejor quedan así:

Kojiro–Miyashiro- Miyako- Asura

Kaoru-Momoko-Momotaro-Makoto

(Lucy: Kojiro y Kaoru se encuentran al lado de la ventana del salón)

Todos toman asiento en donde les indico el profesor y las clases comenzaron

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Lucy: por ahora estará hasta aquí ^.^ :::se estira en la silla del computador:::

Alicia: ahora si quiero saber cómo llegue a este lugar ¬¬

Lucy: igual que los chicos :::ellos siguen inconscientes:::

Alicia: ...me refiero a que paso, lo único que recuerdo es que salía de clases, un dolor en mi cabeza y despierto aquí

Lucy: jijiji…Cuando salías de clases te tropezaste con algo que ´accidentalmente` deje en el piso. Quedaste inconsciente y te traje aquí ^.^

Alicia: O.O…en pocas palabras me secuestraste ¬¬

Boomer: AAHHH, DONDE ESTOY, ESTA ES UNA DE ESAS PELICULAS DE SAW…NO ME MATEN SON MUY INOCENTE PARA MORIR T.T

Bucht: YA CALLATE MARICA. Los verdaderos hombres no lloran en situaciones como estas

Brick: muy bien secuestradora, déjanos libres, que no tengamos poderes no significa que no escaparemos

Lucy: nos vemos el próximo capítulo :::ignora los comentarios de los chicos::: tratare de actualizar porque los deberes se me saben acumular y no se tener mucho tiempo libre

Alicia: yo necesito estar libre, recuerda que también tengo deberes

Lucy: es cierto :::la desata y esta se levanta y corre a la puerta de la habitación:::

Alicia: PROMETO NO VOLVER ^.^:::sale del cuarto y se escucha el sonido de las escaleras después se abre la puerta de la casa y por la ventana de la habitación se la ve correr por el horizonte:::

Lucy: se escapo ¬¬, pero mandare a los chicos que vayan por ella ^.^

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

¿?: don…donde… Dónde estoy? :::aparece sentada en una silla y amarrada:::

Alicia: No puede ser…de nuevo aquí ¬¬, pensé que conseguí escapar

Lucy: nadie escapa de mi fácilmente, y quiero jugar un juego :::aparece dándose la vuelta en la silla del ordenador con una máscara del muñeco de SAW:::

Alicia: O.O

La puerta se abre y entra Boomer con una bandeja de pastelillos, los cuales los deja en una mesa y coge uno para comerlo pero se da cuenta de la escena al frente suyo. Su cara palidece y el pastelillo se cae al piso. Acto seguido se arrodilla en el suelo

Boomer: AHHHHHHHHH, POR FAVOR NO ME METAS EN ESTO, YO SOLO VENGO A DEJAR COMIDA DEJAME IR T.T :::grito como una niña haciendo una X con sus dedos:::

Lucy: mmm…:::se gira a ver a Boomer el cual palidece mas y se desmalla::: que bien pastelillos! :::desde un comienzo lo que había visto eran los pastelillos, no a Boomer XD:::

Lucy se acerca a la mesa y come un pastelillo

Lucy: mmm, Butch cocina muy bien ^.^

Bueno comencemos con el capitulo

Pero antes quiero decir que el capitulo va dedicado a:

powerdark, niikii, catSeeU, afrodita110 y Sissie131

los cuales son participes de mis primeros reviews ^.^

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Nota: como lo puse antes los personajes no me pertenecen. Si es que fuera así tal vez obligaría a bellota a ser más femenina. Lo hago solo por diversión ^.^

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

La hora del receso comenzó y todos platicaban sobre como pasaron las vacaciones menos 3 chicas, que se encuentran debajo de un árbol en el patio

Miyako: Y ahora que vamos a hacer :::dice muy preocupada como a punto de llorar:::

Kaoru: No lo sé, la noticia nos callo de sorpresa :::dijo frustrada:::

(Lucy: me perdí de algo O.o, esto es muy confuso porque están así?)

Flashback

Era la clase de música y no encontraban a Robin, la cuarta integrante de la banda. Las chicas la han buscado por muchos lados y al final se reunieron atrás del telón del escenario. Al otro lado de este se encuentra el resto de la clase haciendo una representación de su potencial

Kaoru: DONDE DEMINIOS SE METIO, casi es nuestro turno y no aparece! :::Kaoru está muy desesperada:::

Miyako: tranquila Kaoru no hay que desesperarse

Momoko: estoy de acuerdo con Miyako no hay que desesperarse, pero esto me preocupa

Alicia llega corriendo donde las chicas

Alicia: chicas tengo malas noticias :::se detuvo para recobrar aire por el recorrido:::

(Alicia: O.o porque me encuentro en tu historia? Lucy: eres también un personaje, la quinta integrante de la banda pero no menos importante, te encargas de los efectos de sonido, las luces y a veces sales para reemplazar a Momoko tocando la guitarra eléctrica)

Miyako: que noticia

Alicia: es algo terrible!

Kaoru: Alicia deja de darle vueltas al asunto y di lo que pasa MALDITA SEA

Alicia: fui con el director, para saber si algo le paso y no pudo venir. Estuvo revisando unos archivos y después me dijo que Robin ha dejado la secundaria

Momoko: sabes la razón

Alicia: Robin fue aceptada en la universidad de Inglaterra, no nos dijo nada porque le dolería despedirse fue por eso que pasa las vacaciones con nosotras :::dijo triste:::

Miyako: me alegro por ella, pienso que seriamos egoístas si le pidiéramos quedarse con nosotras :::dijo secándose unas lagrimas pero con una sonrisa:::

Kaoru: desde que entro a es secundaria ese era su sueño

Momoko: por eso no debemos deprimirnos

Alicia: ya también estoy con ustedes, pero que haremos ahora

Todas solamente se miraron entre si y asintieron, sin decir alguna palabra sabían que debían hacer.

Po otro lado el grupo que tocaba en ese momento termino y es cuando se escuchan los aplausos, pero no son muchos porque los únicos presentes en el auditorio son los estudiantes de la hora.

La profesora Hatsune Miku comienza a acercarse al micrófono

Miku: Bien ahora tendremos, la presentación del ultimo grupo

Momoko y las demás chicas salen caminando por el escenario y se acercan a Miku, le cuentan algo en el oído que nadie escucha.

Kaoru: Y por eso no podemos presentarnos ahora

Miku: Es una lástima, si no tiene alguien más su grupo podría ser descalificado de las finales

Momoko: Eso lo sabemos, cree que podemos hacer algo para que no pase :::dice con ojos suplicantes:::

Miku: solo pueden encontrar a una nueva integrante. Les daré el tiempo de una semana

Miyako: Muchas gracias

Alicia: realmente no me hubiera guato ser descalificada después de haber llegado a las finales

Los compañeros de clase estaban algo preocupados al escuchar eso. Si es que las chicas conseguían ganar la final toda la clase podría irse de vacaciones a la playa. Los nuevos no saben eso claro esta

Momotaro: una escusa para no presentarse como el desastre que son

Miyashiro: porque lo dices, parece como si las conocieras

Momotaro y Kojiro cayeron al suelo de espaldas. Después se pararon rápidamente

Kojiro: no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta antes

Miyashiro: darme cuenta de qué? :::pregunta confundido:::

Momotaro: pero hay que ser un verdadero idiota para no dase cuenta :::dice con una mano en la cabeza y lo ojos serrados como reflexionando y lamentándose::: pero en este caso hablamos de Bo…quiero decir Miyashiro que no sabe cuánto es 2 más 2

Miyashiro: See…Oye Ò.Ó

Kojiro: para que lo sepas ellas son las superbobas

Miyashiro: QUE?

Ante tal grito toda la clase lo queda mirando

Miyashiro: No pasa nada :::sonríe nervioso, y se vuelve hacia sus hermanos::: cómo es eso

Kojiro: tal como lo escuchas

Miyashiro: y cuando se dieron cuenta

Momotaro: solo la líder de las ppgz me podría superar en un experimento químico

_Momotaro y Momoko aparecen en una escena de la clase de CCNN experimental, les toco ser pareja, Momotaro iba a mezclar el azul con el rojo pero una mano se lo impidió_

_Momoko: no es rojo con azul, es azul con morado_

_Mezcla los dos y se vuelve de color verde_

_Momotaro: uno comete errores si :::dice engreído y desinteresado:::_

_Momoko: con el idiota N2 no se puede trabajar :::dice molesta:::_

_Momotaro: que quieres decir con eso :::dice enojado:::_

_Momoko: Bellota ya le puso a Butch lo del idiota N1, Burbuja no creo que llamaría de idiota a Boomer aunque la moleste así que quedas en segundo lugar Brick_

_Momotaro: Como supiste :::dice nervioso::: sobre nuestras verdaderas identidades_

_Momoko: si una se es la líder, tiene que conocer a su enemigos :::recoje los instrumentos de ensayo y los guarda::: con permiso_

Momotaro tiene cara diabólica la cual asusta a Miyashiro

Miyashiro: y tu Bu…digo Kojiro, como te enteraste

Kojiro: Bueno lo mío fue diferente, en la clase de Cultura física solo una persona me puede ganar en un partido de soccer

Miyashiro: Hablas de la chica que barrio el polvo con tu cara jajajaja eso si fue gracioso una chica te venció en un partido, aun lo recuerdo jajajaja, jejeje que clásico :::dice limpiándose una lagrima:::

_Era la clase de Cultura Física y la profesor decidió hacer un partido de soccer. Pero el partido se hacía cada vez más cerrado entre dos personas, Eureka eran Kojiro y Kaoru_

_Kojiro: Te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado nena_

_Kaoru: Nadie me llama así imbécil!_

_Kojiro se puso enfrente de Kaoru para quitarle la pelota, pero no conto con que esta subiría de velocidad y lo esquiva a último momento, Kojiro perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo mientras Kaoru anota un gol, se escucha el silbato, fin del juego, las chicas ganan 2 a 1._

_Enojado se levanta y va donde sus hermanos, los cuales reían a más no poder_

_Momotaro: en tu cara Kojiro te gano una chica JAJAJA_

_Miyashiro: JAJAJA barrió el polvo con tu cara JAJAJA_

Kojiro: vuelve a reírte y será lo último que harás en tu vida :::dice tronándose las manos:::

Momotaro: dejando eso de lado :::recupera la postura después de haber recordado eso y lanza pequeñas risitas::: Ya termino la hora vamos al receso

Fin del Flashback

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

La puerta de la habitación se abre y entran Butch y Brick

Brick: acaso el que grito no era Boomer? :::esta con un delantal blanco puesto:::

Lucy: Boomer?, no lo he visto :::come otro pastelillo:::

Butch: AHHH, COMO SE TE OCURRE TENER ESO :::grito enojado, lleva un delantal blanco y un gorro de cocinero, apuntando a la máscara que ya estaba en el suelo:::

Lucy: para poner un poco de climax a la actuación de secuestradora^.^

Brick: No puedes tener eso, Boomer tiene un trauma :::dice preocupado:::

Lucy: un trauma O.o? :::dice confundida:::

Butch: fue hace un tiempo. Esa película de terror era la conversación de todos por eso decidimos verla

Brick: pero Boomer no resistido ver toda esa sangre y quedo traumado de por vida

Butch: puedes creer que por el miedo de ver a un payaso de juguete ya no se une con nosotros en crímenes?

Alicia: escuche suficiente, ahora vamos al grano

Lucy: tienes granos? No me lo imagine de ti O.O

Alicia: Ò.Ó …uff ¬¬ quiero decir de que ahora que hice que estoy en tu historia

Lucy: ya te lo dije antes, estas aquí por lo mismo que los chicos, eres un personaje^.^

Continuemos ^.^

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Ya era la hora del receso y las chicas discuten su problema de que necesitan una nueva integrante en la banda. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol para hablar

Miyako: Y ahora que vamos a hacer :::dice muy preocupada como a punto de llorar:::

Kaoru: No lo sé, la noticia nos callo de sorpresa :::dijo frustrada:::

Alicia: como encontraremos a una nueva integrante para la próxima semana

Todas se ponen a pensar

Miyako, Kaoru y Alicia: ni idea

Miyako: tú qué dices Momoko

Momoko: se me ocurre que como hay nuevos estudiantes podemos preguntar por quien está interesada

Alicia: No está mal, un casting para ver quién puede tocar bien el bajo y cantar para que reemplace a Robín

Kaoru: Si no sería mala idea

Miyako: que piensan sobre los nuevos de la clase

Momoko: no creo que no piensen ayudar

Alicia: porque no

Kaoru: Momoko, tu también te diste cuenta verdad

Miyako: darse cuenta de que

Momoko: Alicia, recuerdas de que te dije que somos las powerpuff girls z

Alicia: Si lo recuerdo, pero eso a que viene

Kaoru: los nuevos, esos tres hermanos, resultan ser lo idiotas que hacían cosas depravadas

Miyako: te refieres a que son los que nos robaron la ropa una vez :::dice preocupada y seria:::

Momoko: el apellido lo dice todo, pero porque aparecer ahora. Los rowdyruff boys desaparecieron hace cuatro años

¿?: Eso es lo que ustedes creen

Todas alzan la mirada y se encuentran con Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kojiro. Los rowdyruff boys

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Lucy: lo dejo aquí para hacer un poco de suspenso

Alicia: porque tienes esa cara

Lucy: ^.^

Alicia: piensas hacer algo, que es

Lucy le susurra algo en el oído a Alicia

Alicia: O.O Que hablas enserio!, VAS A TRAER A LA PPGZ A TU CASA

Lucy: ¬¬ gracias por guardar el secreto, ahora ya no es sorpresa :(

Alicia: no creo que caigan tan simples en tus trampas como yo o los rrb

Lucy: Porque no les prepare una trampa, ellas solo accedieron con algo de persuasión de mi parte ^.^

Alicia: lo que piensas creo que no es nada bueno, por otro lado quiero saber porque ahora los rrb son tus sirvientes :::los señalo a los tres, por cierto Boomer ya despertó:::

Los rrb se encuentran arreglando la habitación

Lucy: Hize un trato con ellos

Alicia: O.O que clase de trato

Lucy: Lo sabras en el siguiente capitulo

Alicia: me puedes desatar de una vez, por lo que veo aunque escape no tendre salida

Lucy: que bien que lo refleccionas :::la desata, esta solo se para:::

Alicia: volveré mañana, por ahora voy a mi casa. Tenemos tarea de historia

Lucy: Tenemos deberes O.o

Alicia: Si será mejor que te apures, por lo que veo no has hecho nada, yo al menos ya tengo la mitad

Lucy: de que era la tarea

Alicia: un informe sobre la segunda guerra mundial

Lucy: MIERCOLES, LO OLVIDE Y SON LAS 6 DE LA TARDE, JAMAS LO TENDRE LISTO PARA MAÑANA. T.T

Alicia: te dejo en tu sufrimiento :::se va de la habitación:::

Lucy: y ahora que hago! T.T

Lucy: ya se :::voy donde los rrb y jalo de la chamarra a Brick para llevarlo hacia el computador

Brick: y ahora que hice

Lucy: no has hecho nada, pero eres el único genio que tengo aquí

Brick: jejeje que bueno de que alguien reconoce que soy un genio :::se le crece la nariz como si fuera pinocho::

Lucy: Hice todo lo posible en hacer el capitulo lo más pronto posible y es que me dan muchos ánimos los primeros reviews para seguir escribiendo

Pero como ven me estanque con los deberes. Tratare de resolver el problema para ver si alcanzo en subir el próximo capitulo la semana que viene.

Nos leemos mientras yo sufro con Hitler de la segunda guerra mundial XD

Hasta la próxima! semana


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy se encuentra con una gorra de lana, guantes y abrigo muy abrigado. Alicia esta igualmente con una gorra, guantes y abrigo. Las ppgz se encuentran en la habitación pero en sus formas normales como humanas. Butch juega en la consola de videojuegos con Bellota. Miyako y Boomer se encuentran dibujando a la vez de hablando de cómo les ha ido. Mientras que Momoko y Brick se encuentran discutiendo quien es el más inteligente.

Lucy: se preguntaran que es lo está…esta pasan-do ACHUUU!

Alicia: s-i como ven la au-tora se encuentra ACHUUU!...resfriada

Lucy: pe-ro tu tambi-én lo estas ACHUU cof cof

Alicia: por otro lado, las ppgz vinieron a casa d-e la cof loca cof autora

Lucy: EY cof cof te escuche aunque hayas camuflado el loca con la tos que fue apropósito ¬¬

No le ha-gan caso ACHUUU

Alicia: nos encontramos con las ppgz cuando llegamos de clases, no te creí capaz de quitarles los poderes a las chicas

Lucy: que! Yo no fui! :::nariz de pinocho:::

Alicia: entonces porque vi que los cinturones están… :::Lucy le tapa la boca:::

Lucy: shh cállate que te pueden escuchar :::mira de reojo a las chicas::: yo solo les di buena información a los chicos sobre los poderes de las chicas y como atacar, ellos se llevaron sus cinturones no fui yo

Alicia: pe-ro tú fuiste la que les dijis-te que se llevaran los… :::le cubre otra vez la boca:::

Lucy: bueno como sabes, la información de poder verlas en sus mismas condiciones ``sin poderes´´ la sacaron de mi por ser mis sirvientes además de no escapar

Hice con las chicas una tregua de que les daría los cinturones cuando acabe de hacer el fic

Alicia: Bueno ya entendí, puedes comenzar con el capitulo ¬¬

Lucy: si es cierto O.O

Alicia: lo olvidaste O.o, entonces que fnidfno crees que hago aquí Ò.Ó

Lucy: por favor Alicia ese vocabulario, y no lo olvide quería ver tu reacción y ahora veo que en realidad si te interesa mi fic^.^

Alicia: to-tomalo como quieras ¬/¬ ::: se hace la indiferente:::

Lucy: bueno… como sea

**Daré la respuesta a unos reviews **

**Lia-sennenko: **Porque pienso poner algo de música y emoción le puse ese nombre al fic pero no solo por eso, también pienso incluir unos cuantos personajes de vocalaid algunos van a ser secundarios y otros antagonistas por eso pienso que no hay mucho por convertirlo en crossover.

**afrodita110: **Siento no haber podido responder el capitulo anterior. Jejeje pensé que era la única de mi país de la página y me hace sentir bien saber que no soy la única de ecuador en fanfiction o mejor dicho no he encontrado aun gente de Ecuador en la página. Gracias por la info, soy nueva y no se mucho de cómo subir las historias. Pero al igual que aprendí a utilizar sola una computadora por mi cuenta XD intentare aprender a utilizar la cuenta, los reviews me dan animo en poder descubrir algo nuevo que me sea útil XD

Sin más que decir ni interrumpir comenzamos ^.^

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Nota: las ppgz no son mias tampoco los personas de vocalaid o sakura card captor que aparecen solo como secundarios

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

En el capitulo anterior…

Miyako: Y ahora que vamos a hacer

Kaoru: No lo sé, la noticia nos callo de sorpresa

Alicia: como encontraremos a una nueva integrante para la próxima semana

Momoko: se me ocurre que como hay nuevos estudiantes podemos preguntar por quien está interesada

Alicia: No está mal, un casting para ver quién puede tocar bien el bajo y cantar para que reemplace a Robín

Miyako: que piensan sobre los nuevos de la clase

Momoko: no creo que no piensen ayudar

Kaoru: Momoko, tu también te diste cuenta verdad

Miyako: darse cuenta de que

Kaoru: los nuevos, esos tres hermanos, resultan ser lo idiotas que hacían cosas depravadas

Miyako: te refieres a que son los que nos robaron la ropa una vez

Momoko: el apellido lo dice todo, pero porque aparecer ahora. Los rowdyruff boys desaparecieron hace cuatro años

¿?: Eso es lo que ustedes creen

Todas alzan la mirada y se encuentran con Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kojiro. Los rowdyruff boys

**Capitulo 3:**

Momotaro: eso es lo que ustedes creen

Todas levantan la mirada y se encuentran con la persona que hablo, Momotaro. A su izquierda Miyashiro y a su derecha Kojiro. Los tres resultan ser los rowdyruff boys que desaparecieron hace ya cuatro años después de haber dejado pacíficamente el crimen

Momoko: que es lo que se proponen :::se para y lo dice hasta quedar al frente de Momotaro con una expresión de reto:::

Momotaro: que, acaso este no es un país libre para que alguien haga lo que quiera

Kaoru: tal vez lo sea pero no para ustedes :::se levanto y miro desafiante a Butch:::

Miyako: si piensan tener una pelea con nosotras, nos rehusamos, ya no somos heroínas :::dijo sentada al lado de Alicia con una mirada de suplica a Miyashiro y otra de preocupación a lo que puede suceder:::

Kaoru: tal vez tú te rehúses pero yo no!

Butch: tranquila que no tenemos pensado pelear

Momoko: ha no :::miro sorprendida a Butch ::: entonces que hacen aquí :::dirigió una mirada de desconfianza a Momotaro esperando una respuesta:::

Momotaro: Miriam nos obligo a estudiar, dice de que es bueno para nuestras vidas

Kaoru: alto, alto, alto, quieres decir que los obligan a venir

Miyako: olvida eso, QUIEN ES MIRIAM!

Grito con una mirada diabólica hacia Miyashiro, el cual se espanta y da un salto hacia a tras ya que Miyako se levanto. Todos los demás miraban expectantes la escena con cara de WTF.

Miyashiro: mi-mi-Miriam?

Miyako: quien es ::avanzo con la misma mirada un paso:::

Miyashiro: es la persona que nos adapto, no es nada mas lo juro! :::dice escondiéndose detrás de Momotaro:::

Miyako volvió a su cara a una muy alegre y sonriente

Momoko: los adaptaron? :::pregunta ya recuperada:::

Momotaro: si, lo que pasa es que por razones personales decidimos dejar el crimen y llevar una vida normal :::se sonrojo por un momento cosa que nadie noto:::

Kojiro: después de eso vagamos por un tiempo hasta que vino ese tal alcalde y nos dijo que necesitábamos un hogar estable a lo que nos puso en adopción y Miriam nos adopto

Kaoru: Lo que quiero saber es que de todas las preparatorias en Saltadilla porque están aquí :::dice enojada:::

Miyashiro: eso es fácil de responder :::dice con los brazos detrás de su cabeza::: como ya sabrán somos unos chicos problema por eso nos han expulsado de tantas que ni siquiera recuerdo el numero :::despreocupado, como si no fuera nada ¬¬:::

Alicia: Entonces están aquí solo por el momento :::dice sacando sus propias conclusiones de algo que las chicas no se les había cruzado por la cabeza al oír la declaración de Miyashiro:::

Momotaro: a que te refieres? :::desconcertado por no saber a qué se refiere con ´´por el momento``:::

Momoko: nos preocupamos por nada si es que eso es verdad :::captando la idea:::

Kojiro: ya me confundieron, podrían decir por una vez, DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAN

Pierde la paciencia…bueno…la poca paciencia que tenia, el resto se la perdió Miyashiro XD

Alicia: si ustedes dicen que los han echado de varias secundarias y escuelas hasta llegar aquí, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se vallan antes de que termine el mes :::dice despreocupada, pero yo ya capto la idea:::

Momotaro: ahhh, se trataba de eso :::capto la idea:::

Miyashiro: no entiendo nada :::dice con signos de interrogación:::

Miyako: yo tampoco :::le pasa lo mismo que a Miyashiro:::

Kojiro: JAJAJA :::rie siniestramente:::

A Kaoru se le aparece una vena en la frente la que crece más al escuchar al imbécil reír

Kaoru: GGRRR DE QUE TE RIES IMBECIL

Kojiro: de que no se van a liberar de nosotros tan fácil como creen, porque pensamos quedarnos ha aquí hasta que termine el periodo de clases

Momotaro: por eso es que mientras pasa el tiempo las molestaremos y ya veo la oportunidad perfecta :::se acerca al árbol y arranca un cartel que se encontraba pegado y nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí::: las derrotaremos en el concurso de bandas, según dice aquí se realizara a finales del ciclo escolar, y también dice que hay un concurso para que otras bandas puedan participar aunque no hayan aun pasado a las finales, de premio en primer lugar son una vacaciones pagadas a la playa para su grado correspondiente

Y sigue leyendo, pero no hay que olvidar que la vida sigue así que pasemos donde Miyashiro y Miyako los cuales se encuentran viendo la escena

Miyashiro: Oye :::esta llamando a Miyako:::

Miyako: pasa algo :::lo vuelve a ver:::

Miyashiro: lo que pasa :::vuelve su mirada hacia Miyako::: me preguntaba porque se llaman de esa forma si ustedes son Bombom Burbuja y Bellota

Miyako: esos no son nuestros verdaderos nombres, solo son identidades falsas para mantener nuestra vida normal. Mi verdadero nombre es Miyako Gutokiji mucho gusto

Y asi sigue su plática con el relato de sus verdaderos nombres de parte de Miyako pero toda escena feliz tiene que acabar con algo un poco extraño

Kojiro se encuentra de espaldas a la escena de los azules pero la oye muy bien y le enfurece ver ese realismo muy fácil que tiene Miyashiro en lograr lo que se había prometido. Y la vena de su cabeza comenzaba agrandarse mas y mas y

Kojiro: SABES QUE BEBITA, QUIERES UNA PREGUNTA PUES YO TE DARE UNA PREGUNTA :::toma mucho aire mientras que todos expectantes lo miran. Y relaja su cara para decir…::: ¿dónde está el baño?

Todos cayeron de espaldas porque creyeron que Kojiro diría algo más relevante

Momotaro: yo se donde se encuentra :::dice parándose:::

Kojiro: o gracias lo necesito de urgencia VAMONOS :::agarra de las camisas a Momotaro y a Miyashiro para irse corriendo:::

Momotaro: NO OLVIDEN QUE ESTA ES LA GUERRA, LA DERROTAREMOS EN EL CONCURSO :::grita siendo arrastrado por Kojiro, el que no tiene intenciones de parar hasta llegar a su destino:::

Sin mas que decir de su parte, los chicos desaparecen entrando al edificio mientras las chicas siguen hay paradas sin moverse debajo del árbol a excepción de Alicia que está sentada

Kaoru: definitivamente me hubiera quedado en la cama

Alicia: Yo me hubiera ido a mi practica con las porristas

(Alicia: po-porristas, sabes de qué odio a las porristas :::tic en el ojo izquierdo y mirada sádica dirigida a mi ::: Lucy: tienes que afrontar lo que odias ^.^U)

Momoko: hubiera ido a la biblioteca :::todas le quedan viendo con cara de ¬¬::: bueno, bueno está bien iba a ir al bar para comprar algo de pastel

Miyako: es mejor ser sincera. Yo quería ir a confeccionar nuevos vestidos

Kaoru: pero por el problema no pudimos, terminamos viendo a los idiotas y suspendimos nuestros planes

Alicia: pero hablando del problema que haremos, quedamos en montar un casting?

Miyako: por mi está bien

Momoko: tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para cuan…

La campana de fin del receso sonó interrumpiendo lo que Momoko decía. Las chicas se apresuran llegando a tiempo a clases. Momoko le susurra a sus amigas que desde mañana comenzaran con el casting y ella se ocuparía del problema

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

**Espero que con este capítulo la vida de los chicos este algo narrada y puedan comprender**

**Pero aun asi les dejo con las preguntas sobre el siguiente capitulo:**

**¿Por qué Momotaro se sonrojo? ¿que quiso decir con lo de razones personales?, ¿Qué quiere decir Kojiro con que Miyashiro se prometió algo? ¿pudo Kojiro llegar a tiempo al baño XD?, ¿Miyako es bipolar? (si lo es en mi fic ^.^), ¿el problema de la nueva integrante se solucionara? ¿podran encontrar a alguien antes que sea lunes?, ¿Qué ha pasado con los dos nuevos estudiantes, Asura y Makoto? (para el próximo capitulo ellos son piezas clave), ¿podre dejar de ser tan extraña y mala con los chicos? (talvez no ^.^U) ¿dejare de hacer tantas preguntas?, ¿Miyashiro será en todo el fic bobo Xb? (depende su opinión y que me lo hagan saber en sus reviews)**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Para la próxima y mas próxima semana no podre actualizar, si lo se muy triste :( pero tengo que estudiar para lo finales y cuando se acabe el mes, dependiendo si es que paso o no el año, publicare mas seguido en las vacaciones. Buena noticia después de todo ;) , solo ténganme paciencia como yo lo hago con mi hermana **

**tal vez algún día les hable de ella, y es que es tan fastidiosa**

**´´como tú misma``**

**Ehh quien dijo eso**

**´´tu conciencia ``**

**Bueno…dejemos ese tema de lado para otra ocasión por ahora…**

**MIL DISCULPAS POR NO PODER ACTUALIZAR LAS PROXIMAS SEMANAS, PERO APENAS ACABE EL INFIERNO DE LOS EXAMENES FINALES ACTUALIZARE**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy: gomen gomen por no actualizar

Alicia: si discúlpenla lo que pasa es que tuvimos exámenes pero aun no terminan por eso me pregunto, porque escribes si tienes que estudiar?

Lucy: porque prometí actualizar y las chicas me obligan a escribir :::aparecen las chicas atrás de mi:::

Momoko: dijiste que nos darías los cinturones si es que acababas el fic

Kaoru: es por eso que te estamos supervisando para que lo termines y nos dejes ir

Miyako: por mí no hay mucho problema porque puedo estar con Boo…

Las chicas la ven esperando que terminara de decir la frase, y por otro lado Miyako se encuentra muy nerviosa. Ustedes lectores ya se imaginan lo que iba a decir.

Miyako: Boo, vosotras chicas :::ríe de forma nerviosa mientras las demás la ven como raro:::

Kaoru: eso no me importa, lo importante aquí es que TU TIENES QUE ESCRIBIR ESE CAPITULO AHORA! Ò.Ó :::cara asesina y enojada:::

Me asusto mucho que corrí a sentarme en el escritorio y comencé a escribir en la laptop

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

NOTA: las ppgz no son mías y bla bla bla ya saben

Ya que no tengo mucho tiempo por la paciencia de Kaoru comenzare el capitulo

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

**Capitulo 4**

Los chicos salieron corriendo y llegaron al edificio, al entrar Kojiro los soltó en un pasillo

Momotaro: a ver, Kojiro el baño se encuentra al final de este pasillo por la izquierda después por la derecha pasando el salón de maestros y sigues recto por… :::es interrumpido:::

Kojiro: ESO NO ME IMPORTA

Momotaro: no que querías ir al baño

Kojiro: no, solo era una mentira

Momotaro: si no necesitabas el baño entonces porque mentiste! :::ya enojado:::

Kojiro: porque quería impedir que Miyashiro cumpliera lo que prometió

Miyashiro: YA BASTA DEJEN DE PELEAR, y Kojiro no tenías que entrometerte

Kojiro: si tenía porque prometimos que lo haríamos juntos pero… ::interrumpido:::

Momotaro: ALTO, que quieren decir con eso de promesa?

Momotaro no entiende a que llego la conversación._.

Miyashiro: simple, lo que pasa es que Kojiro y yo estamos enamorados de nuestras contrapartes y prometimos que nos llevaríamos bien con ellas pero al mismo tiempo…oh no

Se le salió toda la información sin querer y al final se dio cuenta

Kojiro: BOOMER IMBECIL LO SOLTASTE TODO

Momotaro: aguarden ustedes también

Miyashiro: que tu también Brick, digo Momotaro. Estas enamorado y lo admites!

Kojiro pone una mano en la frente de Momotaro para medirle la temperatura

Kojiro: acaso estás enfermo

Miyahiro: QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANO, Brick puedes oírme!

Lo último lo grita en el oído de Momotaro el cual le pega en la cabeza. Al final Miyashiro termina teniendo un chichón en la cabeza por el golpe

Momotaro: TARADO CASI ME DEJAS SORDO y sigo siendo el mismo. Solo que me identifico con ustedes por tener los mismos sentimientos, que decidí decírselos.

Miyashiro: lo siento. Pero es raro ver eso venir de ti, eres muy orgulloso

Kojiro: Momotaro quiero preguntarte algo :::Momotaro lo vuelve a ver, y Kojiro sigue hablando…::: sabes tocar algún instrumento o cantar?

Pregunta clave que di en el blanco. El ambiente se volvió tenso porque nadie hablo por unos segundos en los cuales una brisa paso por el solitario pasillo

Momotaro: no, no se tocar ningún instrumento :::resignado:::

Miyashiro y Kojiro: ¿¡QUE!

Kojiro: IMBECIL, ENTONCES PORQUE LAS RETASTE. PENSE QUE TENIAS UN PLAN IDIOTA. :::exploto:::

Momotaro: lo solté en ese instante sin pensar en nada, es que la tenía muy cerca :::se sonrojo::: además no creo que sea muy difícil aprender y tal vez sea igual a como dejamos el crimen, cada uno tendrá sus propias razones para hacerlo que se esforzaran :::termina sonriendo:::

Miyashiro: una razón? Pues al igual que en ese entonces yo creo que sería Miyako

Kojiro: eh esa era tu razón, la mía fue por Buttercup ahora Kaoru. Ustedes saben, es lo mismo.

Momotaro: Jejeje entonces pensamos igual, yo lo hice por Blossom pero ahora lo hare por ser simplemente una meta :::sus hermanos lo miran::: bien, bien será por ella :::sonrojo, que lindo se ve así :3 :::

La campana de clases sonó a lo que se apresuraron a no llegar tarde. Las chicas llegaron un poco después y las clases comenzaron

**AL DIA SIGUENTE:**

Miyako y Kaoru, que por milagro despertó temprano van caminando por los jardines para llegar a su clase pero se detiene al ver un grupo de estudiantes aglomerados en el tablón de anuncios donde se sabe poner la división de estudiantes en clases, noticias relevantes y otros anuncios. Extrañadas se acercan y encuentran a Alicia

Miyako: Alicia que es lo que pasa?

La mencionada se da vuelta, porque tenía su vista donde estaba todo el grupo

Alicia: ah Buenos días. Y sobre de lo que pasa aun no lo se

Alicia vuelve su vista donde está el grupo al igual que Miyako y Kaoru por otro lado termino parada durmiendo, después de todo el sueño la venció

¿?: Miyako!, Kaoru!, Alicia!

Todas voltean a ver de dónde viene la voz que menciono sus nombres, y cuando es todas Kaoru también que se despertó por los gritos. Momoko se encuentra jadeando porque llego corriendo y en su mano lleva un cartel.

Kaoru: Momoko, cuando será el día en el que despiertes tarde. Pero hoy excediste te levantaste más temprano que de costumbre

Momoko: eso crees? Pero si solo me levante a las 5:00 no es nada

Todos tienen una gota de sudor en la cabeza al escuchar eso y es que las clases comienzan a las 8:00 (como quisiera que fuera lo mismo en donde yo estudio T.T). Pero no hay que olvidar que Momoko ya es más madura y dejo de lado la persecución de chicos, pero solo la persecución, aun le salen corazones cuando ve a alguien guapo; le gusta los dulces pero eso es algo que muy pocos saben ya que casi todos tienen de ella la imagen de alguien inteligente porque saca las mejores calificaciones.

Kaoru: Momoko eso si es exagerar

Alicia: pero si te levantaste temprano fue por algo no

Momoko: miren

Momoko les enseña el cartel que tiene en la mano en el cual decía que se realizaría un casting en la hora de receso pero como no tiene mucho tiempo también será en los recesos de los días siguientes hasta el viernes para poder elegir a una nuevo miembro en el grupo pero que sean de su grado pero podían ser de diferentes paralelos (ustedes saben ahí de a, b, c, d, etc).

Momoko: lo pase asiendo en la mañana, ayer no pude porque tenía que terminar el proyecto de química del club (si hay diferentes clubs pero ella entro en el de laboratorio químico Xb), y escribir la nueva canción que compuse (ella escribe las canciones pero no todas claro). Y llegue temprano para poder esparcir los carteles por todo el edificio.

Miyako: Momoko dijiste que te lo dejáramos pero es demasiado :::preocupada:::

En eso que hablan se escucha a un carro llegar, pero no es uno cualquiera, es una limosina de color violeta. De él baja una sirvienta y con un altavoz comienza a hablar

Sirvienta (no sé cómo mas llamarla Xb): su alteza Himeko Shirogane

Kaoru: ay no otra vez ella, prefiero llegar atrasada que temprano para presenciar esto

Y se abre la puerta trasera de la limosina de la cual se comienza a desenvolver una gran alfombre roja que es muy larga y llega a la entrada del edificio. Por ella pasa caminando Himeko Shirogane alias princesa, va al mismo grado que las chicas pero diferente paralelo.

Mientras camina nadie se mueve porque fueron sobornado por regalos para presenciar el aburrido espectáculo. Pero a diferencia de todos, un grupo de tres chicos se movía, esos eran los rrb, que estaban por entrar. Pero alguien les hablo desde sus espaldas.

¿?: Que creen que hacen :::voz chillona:::

Se voltean y encuentran a Himeko Shirogne

Himeko: vaya pero si son los nuevos, por esta vez se los dejo pasar pero no olviden que todos los días tienen que aclamarme, valorarme y servirme como la princesa que soy. Espero que eso les quede muy claro.

Miyashiro: no me interesa

Kojiro: no somos tus sirvientes

Momotaro: ve te a molestar a alguien igual de loco que tu

Se dan media vuelta y siguen su camino a clase mientras Himeko queda petrificada. Y los demás estudiantes dando por hecho que el espectáculo acabo por fin, se van a sus aulas pasando por a lado de ella sin importarles.

**EN EL RECESO:**

Las chicas se encuentran en el auditorio donde se haría las audiciones. Para su sorpresa se presentaron muchas postulantes pero ninguna fue del mayor gusta para ellas. Porque una le podía gustar a Miyako por la ropa o el canto, pero a Kaoru no porque no podía tocar bien o cosas por así decirlo de cada postulante

Momoko: vaya fue más de lo que me puede imaginar

Kaoru: parece como si todas las chicas de todos los paralelos y el nuestro quieren formar parte

Alicia: no las culpo, ellas no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de entrar a un grupo que está en la final y pueda ser el posible ganador.

Miyako: no se desesperen podemos encontrar a alguien en los siguientes días

Por otro lado los chicos:

Se encuentran en la cafetería, disfrutando de su almuerzo pero hablando sobre los hechos acontecidos

Kojiro: quien se cree que es esa niña boba para tratarnos por sirvientes :::mastica enojado parte de su emparedado:::

Miyashiro: Por favor Kojiro, anímate socio que eso paso

Momotaro: Yo me estaría preocupando por otras dos cosas

Kojiro: de que hablas, imbécil esa niña nos llamo sus sirvientes, sirvientes! Como puedes estar preocupado por otra cosa IDIOTA

Miyashiro: Momotaro que es lo que te preocupa :::ignora lo que dijo Kojiro:::

Momotaro: en segundo lugar es eso :::apunta a un grupo de chicas que los ven desde que salieron de su clase hasta que están en la cafetería, de las cuales algunas se comienzas a sonrojar:::

Kojiro les lanza una mirada picara con una sonrisa seductora que hace que algunas de las que no se sonrojaron antes con lo de Momotaro lo hacen ahora

Kojiro: son las típicas perseguidoras que tenemos siempre en donde estemos, hasta creo que ya formaron clubs con nuestros nombres :::eso parecía divertirle:::

Miyashiro: así tienes razón, yo ya me canse de eso. Ser el típico angelito inocente cansa además de sonreírles siempre, cuando mis sonrisas solo tienen que ir dirigidas a Miyako :::tono triste y melancólico:::

Momotaro: yo como siempre seré indiferente. No quiero captar la atención ahora que ella es mi compañera. Tal vez funcione o tal vez no. Por otro lado lo primero que me preocupa es como poder aprender a tocar un instrumento.

¿?: si quieren les puedo ayudar

La voz era suave pero el ambiente se volvió frio y las chicas que se acercaban mas a ellos se fueron alejando para después salir corriendo. Esa reacción no se la esperaban los chicos de su parte ya que generalmente no tardan en llegar y acosarlos. Por eso voltean a hacia donde provino la voz y se encuentran con nada más y nada menos que con Makoto Kiroshu el chico nuevo. Chico de cabello gris y ojos celeste opacos.

Makoto: Síganme

Los chicos no estaban seguros de que si era de fiar pero de algo si estaban seguros, mientras estén al lado de Makoto las chicas no los acosaran es por eso que lo siguen

Van caminando por un pasillo y Makoto para al frente de un salón que decía-: Aula de música numero 2. Abre la puerta y entran. Los chicos no creen lo que están viendo: varios instrumentos musicales como el piano, guitarra eléctrica, batería, bajo, micrófono, tambores y demás.

Makoto: como dije antes yo les puedo enseñar a tocar, pero deben admitirme como un integrante de su grupo por qué no tengo con quien más estar :::frio y melancólico, pero cambia a un tono un poco más alegre y suave::: Me llamo Makoto Kiroshu gusto en conocerlos hermanos Him

Miyashiro: El gusto es nuestro

Miyashiro extiende una mano para ser amistoso, Makoto la estrecha algo inseguro pero al momento que lo hace la mano de Miyashiro se vuelve de color azul y después pasa a purpura. Miyashiro la suelta inmediatamente y comienza a soplar aire caliente sobre su mano para calentarla

Miyashiro: ESTA FRIA, SE ME CONGELO LA MANO, YA NO LA SIENTO T.T

Makoto: lo siento, suele suceder

Momotaro: te admitimos en el grupo, ahora nos podrías enseñar a tocar?

Makoto: claro. Mmm :::da un rápido vistazo a la habitación y recoge una guitarra eléctrica::: toma, esta iría bien contigo, creo que serias el líder por tocarla.

Momotaro la toma sorprendido,. La guitarra es de color rojo con unas calcomanías de llamas (fuego). Makoto le da a Kojiro dos palillos de la batería color verde que se encuentra al fondo del salón. Y Miyashiro…Makoto lo dejo en la misma posición en la que se encuentra: de forma fetal y viendo su mano con lagrimas en los ojos

Makoto sale unos minutos de la habitación y después regresa con un calentador

Makoto: toma, lo siento mucho lo de tu mano pero con esto te puedes curar

Miyashiro: gra-gracias T.T

Miyashiro lo conecta y se sienta al frente de este para poder calentar su mano

**Paso toda la semana y llego el viernes:**

Las chicas se encuentran en el auditorio son una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel en el escenario

¿?: ho-hola mi nombre es Naoko Seneiko :::nerviosa::: y voy a cantar rolling in the deep de Adele :::la canción comienza y canta:::

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go head and sell me out  
and I'll lay your shit bare

Estaba muy nerviosa porque no acostumbra cantar en público que canta entrecortada la canción

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it  
To the…beating…oh uh X.X

Los nervios pudieron mas, pero no solo eso también había el problema de que no podía cantar letras muy altas, es por eso que cayó al piso desmayada.

Minutos después se ve a las chicas en el escenario hablando con un paramédico

Paramédico: no es nada grave, solo fueron los nervios. Y por otro lado un problema respiratorio ^.^U

Les hace señas a sus compañeros y estos ponen a Naoko en una camilla de hospital y se la llevan

Alicia: si antes dijiste Miyako que no debíamos preocuparnos ahora si lo estamos, solo tenemos hoy para encontrar a alguien y ya no hay nadie que quiera hacer la audición

¿?:emm, yo quisiera hacer la adicion, claro! si es que quieren

Todas se dan al vuelta y encuentran a Asura, una chica de cabello blanco y ojos celestes casi blancos si no se acuerdan.

Miyako: si claro que puedes :::les sonrie:::

Kaoru: creo que no perdemos nada, después de todo parece que eres la ultima

Las chicas vuelven a sentanse y Asura queda en el escenario

Asura: mi nombre es Asura Kirushida y cantare la canción falling down de selena gomez

Oh-Oh Oh-Oh OooOooh… Oh-Oh Oh-Oh

Oh-Oh Oh-Oh OooOooh… Oh-Oh Oh-Oh

You walk and talk like you some new sensation

You move in circles you don't need an invitation

You spend your money you can't get no satisfaction

You play if right so you can get the right reaction

It won't be long my darling

Pick up the phone nobodies on it!

Where are your friends now baby?

All of those ones supposed to be there for…

You (you) when you're falling down the world start spinning now

You (you) when you're falling down no it's not all about

You (you) when you're falling down you know I'll be around

When you're falling down, falling down

(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down)

What's out of place when you look into the mirror?

The truth is buried but the lies are getting clearer

Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic

You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic

It won't be long my darling

Pick up the phone nobodies on it!

Where are your friends now baby?

All of those ones supposed to be there for…

You (you) when you're falling down the world start spinning now

You (you) when you're falling down no it's not all about

You (you) when you're falling down you know I'll be around

When you're falling down, falling down

(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down)

Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at you

Smile for the camera, cause they're all about to trash you

Smile for the camera, (camera camera)

Smile for the camera, who is gonna catch ya

Ahh ah ah (x2)

You (you) Ahh ah ah

When you're falling down the world starts swimming now

You (you) when you're falling down no it's not about

You (you) when you're falling down you know I'll be around

When you're falling down (When you're falling down)

Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at you

Smile for the camera, cause they're all about to trash you

Las chicas al terminar la canción tenían cara de sorprendidas o.O porque Asura es la primera que lograr pasar la primera prueba de canto. Simplemente canto espectacular

Momoko: eso fue fantástico! :::se para y comienza a aplaudir:::

Miyako: cantas muy bien :::hace lo mismo que Momoko:::

Kaoru: amiga por mi estas dentro :::solo se para y Alicia hace lo mismo:::

Alicia: creo que compartimos iguales opiniones pero solo una pregunta Asura

Asura: que pasa

Alicia: sabes tocar el bajo

Asura sale un momento del escenario y después regreas con un bajo (ustedes saben, iguale a las guitarras eléctricas) y comienza a tocar un magnifico solo a lo que las chicas quedan:

Chicas: es magnífica *.*, estas dentro ^.^!

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Bien lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la continuación es pero que lo hayan disfrutado

El próximo capítulo tardare en actualizar, recuerden que aun sigo en exámenes

Gracias por los ánimos de sus reviews. Y no se preocupen que con esta pequeña introducción, sip es una pequeña introducción, pero ya el siguiente capitulo tendrá lo que promete: música

Nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy: Hola a todos, después de un largo tiempo mi cabeza por fin da frutos

Alicia: que, acaso…eres un árbol O.O

Lucy: No, no lo soy Ò.Ó

Miyako: Lo que quiere decir es que ya encontró un tema para el capítulo de hoy

Kaoru: ahhh, yo ya estaba votando de que es un árbol. Y pensé que ibas a abandonar la historia

Momoko: JA, gane, me debes 5 dólares

Lucy: que quieres decir con eso de que Kaoru te debe 5 dólares?

Alicia: hicieron una apuesta, Kaoru estaba a favor de que ibas a abandonar el fic y Momoko estaba en contra

Lucy: O.O y cuando hicieron eso?

Miyako: cuando comenzaste a publicar otro fic

Kaoru: Bueno no estamos aquí por eso, COMIENZA EL CAPITULO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! Ò.Ó

Lucy: es-esta bien

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Nota: las ppgz no me pertenecen tampoco los rrb y peor lo personajes de vocalaid que incluiré en este capitulo

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Es un día normal en la ciudad de Saltadilla, o no tan normal…

Momotaro: se nos hace tarde! :::se encuentra corriendo en una habitación de un lado a otro:::

Miyashiro: y creshes que eresh el únishco :::dice apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación con un cepillo de dientes en la boca y un vaso con agua en la mano:::

Momotaro se detiene y mira hacia la puerta

Momotaro: que haces allí parado, APRESURATE Y TERNIMA DE USAR EL BAÑO!

Miyashiro: oh lo sishento :::sale por la puerta:::

Miyashiro llega al baño y termina de lavarse los dientes

Momotaro: Miyashiro has visto a Kojiro? :::pregunta gritando que se escucha hasta el baño:::

Miyashiro: No lo es visto, ha de seguir durmiendo

Kojiro: quien dices que está durmiendo :::dice Kojiro desde la puerta del baño:::

Miyashiro: Kojiro se encuentra durmien… O.O estas despierto:::Miyashiro se da la vuelta y ve a Kojiro recostado en el marco de la puerta ya vestido y arreglado::: y además estas arreglado O.o

Kojiro: uno puede cambiar sabes ^.^

Momotaro sale de la habitación y ve la escena que hacen sus hermanos

Momotaro: que están esperando? Se nos hace tarde!

Los chicos bajan las escaleras de una casa ´normal`, y salen por la puerta para ver a una señora de más o menos 30 años de cabello entre una mezcla de rojo con rosado y lo mismo sus ojos (es Kaho Mitsuki de scc, sino es que le cambie el nombre pero sigue con el mismo apellido, el cual los chicos no quisieron tener y se inventaron el apellido Him) su nombre es Miriam y es la madre adoptiva y soltera de los RRB la cual se encuentra al lado de una camioneta 4x4 negra.

Miriam: Chicos se les hizo tarde, quieren que los lleve

Momotaro: Si, tenemos prisa

Los chicos suben a la camioneta que no es vieja por si acaso preguntan. Cuando llegan a la escuela se quedan con cara de WTF porque se ve a muchas personas caminando de un lugar a otro en el patio poniendo tiendas de comida, al fondo se puede ver un gran escenario que aun están armando y finalmente un letrero grande en la entrada que dice ´´Festival de las artes``

Miriam: Los veo en casa chicos :::Los deja con su cara de WTF y se va en la camioneta:::

Mientras los chicos siguen con su cara de WTF vemos a las chicas acercándose a donde se encuentran ellos vestidas con abrigos largos y de color gris , ya estando frente a frente y ellos siguen sin responder.

Kaoru: que les pasa, piensan quedarse allí parados con esa mirada de estúpidos que tienen

Momoko: yo creo que tienen cara de sorprendidos

Alicia: No, las dos se equivocan, ellos tienen cara de WTF

Todas menos Alicia sueltan un ahh entendiendo que esa es ciertamente la cara que tienen

¿?: Ellos no saben que día es hoy

Todas se asustan por escuchar esa voz, y quien no pues esa voz te hiela la sangre, todas menos Asura quien responde

Asura: oh hola Makoto :::Makoto viene vestido normalmente como los chicos::: no creo que se hayan olvidado que día es hoy

Kaoru: conociéndolos no han de haber prestado atención a clase ayer

Miyako se acerca a Makoto

Miyako: Mi nombre es Miyako, no te había saludado antes

Makoto: El mio es Makoto

Makoto levanta su mano y Miyako iba a estrecharla cuando…

Miyashiro: NO, NO LO HAGAS :::grita Miyashiro ya recuperado::: SI TOMAS SU MANO TE CONGELARAS :::sigue gritando histéricamente:::

Makoto: Lo siento, lo olvide :::Lo dice algo triste:::

Momotaro: no hay cuidado amigo ::: ya se recupero:::

Kojiro: Miyashiro le teme a cualquier cosa que le haga daño :::también se recupero:::

Miyashiro: No es cierto

Kojiro: que si es cierto

Miyashiro: que no

Kojiro: que si

Momotaro: paren ustedes dos, yo lo único que quiero saber es QUE PASA AQUÍ

Momoko: Si definitivamente no sabe que día es hoy

Kaoru: me debes 10 dólares

Miyako: chicos el día de hoy es el festival de artes

Miyashiro: yyy… que es el festival de artes?

Miyako: es cuando cada grado o paralelo hacen una presentación o también puede ser comida, pero lo más importante es el concurso que se realizara en el gran escenario

Momoko: en otras palabras, si quieren participar en la final tienen que cantar y ganar ese concurso

Kaoru: los 10 mejores pasan a la final, tienen que comenzar a practicar, no dijeron que entrarían para vencernos

Kojiro: pero nosotros no sabíamos que sería hoy

Makoto: no hay problema, este concurso tiene dos categorías. En la que participaremos es en la de nuevos y casi nadie sabe tocar bien, ya estamos en la lista para subir y tocar, de eso me encargue yo

Momotaro: y que tocaremos, solo subiremos a hacer el ridículo

Makoto: …es cierto

Alicia: no se desanimen, no dijeron que practicaron una canción algo difícil pero que si les salió

Kojiro: Nosotros no dijimos nada :::desvia su mirada hacia Miyashiro:::

Miyashiro: emm… buena idea! Podemos tocar esa canción, que dicen

Kojiro: boca floja

Momotaro: Por mi está bien, pero hay que practicar antes, vamos al salón de música

Todos los chicos se retiran y después las chicas se van. Saltare todo lo que paso en el día y llega la noche, exactamente las 7:00 y ya mucha gente se encuentra sentados en los asientos que hay al frente del escenario. Aquí aparece Miku desde la parte derecha del escenario

Miku: Hola a todos, esta noche está llena de sorpresas porque se presentaran pequeños artistas que sueñan en ser grandes, y no solo en la música sino que en diferentes artes

Por el otro lado del escenario aparece un joven de la misma edad de Miku, 20 años, de cabellos azules al igual que sus ojos su nombre es Kaito

Kaito: también no hay que olvidar que al final se elegirán a los 10 mejores,5 de cada categoría, los cuales pasaran a la final que será en un futuro un poco lejano

Miku: pero de esta forma tienen tiempo suficiente para prepararse, porque sabemos que nadie quiere perder.

Kaito: ahora sin más espera empezamos

Miku: primero tenemos la presentación de Himeko Shirogane, la cual iba hacer para después pero nos sobornaron, así que aclamen a su princesa…no recuerdo que eso este en mi dialogo :::se pregunta viendo la hoja que tiene en las manos:::

¿?: es porque yo lo cambie

De atrás de Miku y Kaito aparece Himeko Shirogane con un vestido de payaso de colores azul, rojo, verde y amarillo

Kaito: y aquí esta nuestra princesa luciendo el mejor vestido del todo el mundo :::dice leyendo la hoja::: mi dialogo también está mal

Himeko: ya les dije que cambie los diálogos…y dime Akatsutsumi ahora que piensas de mi vestido

Uno de los reflectores enfoca a las chicas y a los chicos que están sentados en las sillas. Todo se vuelve silencio y todas las miradas recaen sobre Momoko

Momoko: y yo que, porque todos me están viendo O.O

Himeko: dije…y que te parece mi vestido Akatsutsumi

Momoko: se supone que tengo que responder con la verdad

Himeko: si con la verdad pura

Momoko: tu lo quisiste…princesa no estamos en un circo para que te vistas de payaso, no podrías cambiarte a otro que sea de esta época no del siglo 18, estas vistiendo igual que los bufones de los reyes

Miku: concuerdo con ella, tiene razón

Kaito: si yo también, pero bueno comencemos, Himeko Shirogane podría comenzar ya, aun tenemos a varios participantes más que quieren presentarse

Himeko está como una roca por lo que dijo Momoko, además que todo el mundo le dio la razón

Miku: hola…Himeko Shirogane :::le comienza a picar con el micrófono y nada:::

Kaito: vaya, recién empieza el Show y ya tenemos personas con pánico escénico, profesores por favor

Los profesores suben al escenario y se llevan a Himeko

Miku: Ahora continuemos, como siguiente punto tenemos la participación de un grupo de ultimo año, las integrantes son Momoko Akatsutsumi, Asura Kirushida, Miyako Gutokiji, Alicia Hiraika (Alicia: como que Hiraika Lucy: no se me ocurrió otro apellido) y Kaoru Matsubara las cuales son simples plebeyas y…rayos mi dialogo sigue estando raro

Kaito: No importa, las mencionadas pueden subir al escenario

Momoko: Bien chicas es la hora

Momotaro: van a presentarse con esos abrigos

Miyako: no nuestros trajes están debajo de los abrigos

Kaoru: odio el traje

Momoko: solo por que lleva falda -.-

Asura: No esta tan mal, Miyako lo diseño

Miyako: en parte pero más bien es para recordar viejos tiempos

Alicia: será mejor que nos apresuremos

Las chicas suben al escenario

Momoko: el día de hoy decidimos presentarnos con un traje no muy común, pero creo que nadie se ha olvidado de nuestras heroínas de Saltadilla

Las chicas se sacan sus abrigos y revelan el traje que es de las ppgz, Momoko va de rosa, Miyako de celeste, Kaoru de verde, Alicia de violeta y Asura de blanco

Momoko: por esta noche seré Blossom

Miyako: yo Bubbles

Kaoru: Buttercup

Alicia: pueden llamarme Bunny

Asura: yo soy Bell

Todas: y somos las powerpuf girls z

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

El capitulo salió algo largo es por eso que lo dividí, esta sería solo la primera parte. Pero mejor lo dejo en capitulos separados.

El próximo ya casi está listo, por eso creo que no he de tardar mucho

Aun así lamento la demora

Y como mensaje:

les dejo que el otro fic que hice está a dos capitulo de terminar, por eso dije que sería un minific

Hasta el próximo capi


	6. Chapter 6

Porque no tengo mucho tiempo para contar todo con detalles de lo que paso solo dire que los chicos después de desaparecer por un tiempo aparecen y comienzan a molestar a las ppgz

No hay que olvidar que aun no estando transformada Kaoru es fuerte y los mando a todos al hospital

Este capítulo es la segunda parte del anterior pero decidí ponerlo en un capitulo separado por qué me pareció algo largo

Ahora si el fic

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

**En el capitulo anterior….**

Las chicas suben al escenario

Momoko: el día de hoy decidimos presentarnos con un traje no muy común, pero creo que nadie se ha olvidado de nuestras heroínas de Saltadilla

Las chicas se sacan sus abrigos y revelan el traje que es de las ppgz, Momoko va de rosa, Miyako de celeste, Kaoru de verde, Alicia de violeta y Asura de blanco

Momoko: por esta noche seré Blossom

Miyako: yo Bubbles

Kaoru: Buttercup

Alicia: pueden llamarme Bunny

Asura: yo soy Bell

Todas: y somos las powerpuf girls z

**Capitulo 6:**

Todas toman sus posiciones: Blossom con su guitarra y micrófono, Buttercup en el bajo con un micrófono, Bell a la batería que también tiene micrófono, Bunny a un lado del escenario con una computadora y por ultimo pero no menos importante Bubbles en el teclado al igual que las demás con micrófono.

Touch Me!

Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z

La canción comienza y Alicia pone imágenes de las ppgz en combate que salen en la pantalla grande que hay atrás del escenario

Todas:

Touch!  
Give me one more touch  
(It)Will surely change for energy  
Touch!  
Yuubi saki wa  
Iseki ni to nakagaru

Blossom:  
Tobikonde mireba kitto soko wa  
FANFAARE kiseki no kachi PATAAN

Buttercup:  
Kono joutai kanai Amazing  
Watashi tachi ga koko ni iru wake wo shiritai

Bubbles:  
Kanjiru deshou My weapon is groove  
yatte mitara kimi ni mo dekichau kamo

Blossom, Bubbles, y Buttercup:  
Demo ne saigo no sai gomade  
Himitsu wa  
don ruku pahapusu  
Oshiete agenai!

(coro) todas:

Break!  
Give me one more touch  
(It)Will surely change for energy  
Break!  
Joushiki wa FANTASY wo jama suru

Flying High  
Jumping High  
Yelling High  
Riding High

Bell:

Touch!(Touch!Touch!)  
Give me one more touch  
It will surely change to be my energy

Todas:

Touch!  
Yuubi saki wa  
Iseki ni to nakagaru

Flying High  
High and High  
Jumping High  
Riding High  
Touch!(Touch!Touch)  
Give me one more touch  
It will surely change to be my energy

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar además de las caras sorprendidas de los chicos

Las chicas vuelven a sus asientos ya sin los abrigos y ven a los chicos

Blossom: cara de WTF

Bunny: no ahora tienen cara de sorprendidos

Todas menos Alicia: ahhh

Miku: La mejor presentación que he visto en esta noche, pero también hay mas concursantes no podemos emocionarnos tanto si solo es el comienzo

Kaito: Los siguientes en participar son Makoto Kiroshu, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kojiro Him de también último año pero son los nuevos que no me mostraron respeto por ser su princesa…soy una princesa? Pero si soy hombre

Miku: Mejor ya no leas eso, la niña de antes dijo que cambio los diálogos, así que solo lee los nombres de los participantes ^.^U

Kaito: Esta bien…los que ya nombre podrían subir al escenario

Miyako: Chicos respondan, ya es su turno

Kaoru: déjalos, ya vieron de que somos mejores que ellos

Kojiro: Ustedes no son mejores que nosotros y… :::interrumpido:::

Kaoru: si, si, solo lo dije para que racionaras, no se juzga a un libro sin ni siquiera leerlo

Momoko: me sorprende Kaoru que sepas de libros O.o

Kaoru: nah, solo es un dicho que escuche por ahí

Miyashiro: me sorprendió mucho que salieran a presentarse son sus trajes de ppgz

Miyako: no Miyashiro, no son los verdaderos trajes, estos solo son confecciones mías iguales a nuestros trajes de ppgz. Por eso creemos que nadie se dará cuenta del sorprendente parecido

Momoko: Aun así, los están llamando al escenario, si no se apuran quedaran descalificados

Momotaro: ahh. Ah Si claro, VAMONOS RAPIDO O NOS DESCALIFICARAN

Los chicos salen corriendo hacia el escenario

Miku: parece que no van a venir, será mejor que continue… :::interrumpida:::

Momotaro: ESPERE ya es-tamos a-qui :::dice tratando de coger aire al igual que los demás:::

Kaito: podrían comenzar? estamos algo atrasados con la hora

Momotaro recupero el aire al igual que los demás los cuales se ponen en sus pociones. Cada uno en el mismo lugar de sus contrapartes (Makoto es la contraparte de Asura). Solo Momotaro se queda al frente.

Momotaro: Después de muchas discusiones hemos decidido que nos llamaremos los…

Las luces del escenario se apagan inesperadamente dejando todo a oscuras porque era lo único que iluminada. Después se volvieron a encender dejando ver que los chicos ahora traen diferentes ropas a las anteriores, pero lo más sorprendentes es que la vestimenta es igual a la de los RRB: Momotaro de rojo, Miyashiro de azul, Kojiro verde oscuro y Makoto de negro.

Todos los chicos: RRB

Las chicas que se encontraban en sus asientos, no todas precisamente solo el trió de nuestras heroínas favoritas, se cayeron de sus asientos y fueron a dar de cabeza al suelo para atrás

Alicia: chicas porque se cayeron

Momoko: porque el nombre que acaban de decir…:::dice aun en la misma posición, pero es interrumpida:::

Miyako: es el mismo de cuando eran villanos :::igual que Momoko:::

Kaoru: se nota que los idiotas ni si quiera pensaron en el nombre :::en el suelo igual que las dos anteriores:::

Alicia: aahhh…ya comprendo

Alicia se cae también para atrás asiendo que alrededor de Asura haya signos de interrogación porque no entendía de lo hablaban, simplemente alzo sus hombros como interpretando un ´´ya que`` y sin más se cayó para a tras

Y los chicos comenzaron a tocar

**Payphone(maroon5)**

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more fucking love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone...

El lugar se llena de aplausos y los chicos bajan del escenario

Kaito: estos chicos me sorprendieron

Miku: a mí también, porque cabe recalcar que son nuevos y no tenían mucha experiencia tocando instrumentos

Kaito: esto nos enseña que si se pone empeño en algo, lo puedes conseguir

Miku: como lo acabamos de ver esta noche abra muchas sorpresas, ahora vamos con el siguiente grupo… Rin y Len Kagamine

La noche siguió hasta que todos los participantes se presentaron y llego el momento de terminar

Miku: y con esto nos despedimos

Kaito: pero antes de irnos les diremos los nombres de los que pasan a la final

Miku: Momoko, Miyako, Asura, Kaoru y Alicia

Aplausos y felicitaciones de todo el público hacia las chicas

Kaito: Len y Rin Kagamine

Miku: Shaoran Li y Eriol Hirawizagua

Kaito: Momotaro, Kojiro, Miyashiro Him y Makoto Kiroshu

Aplausos y felicitaciones también

Y así nombraron a unos cuantos grupos más pero se me terminaron las ideas de que mas nombres poner

Ya era como las 12 y más de la noche, y los chicos llegaron a su casa. Abrieron y cerraron la puerta lo más sigilosamente posible y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus habitaciones de puntitas

Miyashiro: creen que este enojada con nosotros :::susurro:::

Kojiro: yo creo que mas que enojada a de estar muy preocupada:::susurro:::

Momotaro: callen sus susurros o nos va a escuchar :::susurra un poco más fuerte que sus hermanos::

De repente cuando ellos estaban cerca de subir las escaleras la luz de la sala en la que se encuentran se prende

¿?: Que creen que hacen

Pregunta una voz detrás de ellos

Momotaro: Mi-miriam :::nervioso se volteo al igual que sus hermanos:::

Miyashiro: no es lo que crees

Miriam: como que no es lo que creo, he estado muy preocupada por ustedes. Quedamos en que vendrían para la tarde después de clases pero no, los muy sinvergüenzas de ustedes se van de farra a algún lado con las chicas que les gustan y me dejan sola T.T

Los chicos se sonrojan como tomates

Kojiro: es- es cierto que estuvimos con las chicas pero… :::interrumpido:::

Miriam: lo ven, y según la hora a la que acaban de llegar no me digan que les hicieron cosas indebidas a esas chicas

Momotaro: NO COMO SE TE OCURRE :::ya bastante sonrojado:::

Miyashiro: estas equivocada, el día de hoy era el festival de artes por eso nos quedamos hasta esta hora

Miriam: además que vino una invitada, quería presentársela pero no T.T, llegan ya de noche y…dijiste festival de las artes ·.· :::por fin escucha lo que le dijo Miyashiro:::

Kojiro: Si hoy era el festival, no escuchamos eso en la clases por eso no sabíamos que sería hoy, pero que decías sobre de que tenemos una invitada?

Miriam: es la hija de una amiga mía, tiene como su edad. Se va a quedar unos días con nosotros mientras su madre termina un viaje de negocios. Va a asistir a la misma secundaria que ustedes. Mañana la verán, ahora vayan a dormir porque tienen clases mañana

Y después de toda la confusión con la madre adoptiva de los chicos todos se van a dormir

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Lucy: lamento la demora aunque dije que subiría pronto tuve problemas para escoger la canción, ahora hasta el siguiente capi

Alicia: no te olvidas de algo

Lucy: de que me estoy olvidando

Momoko: de la respuesta que ibas a dar del review

Lucy: es verdad, Miyako podrías darla por favor

Miyako: claro, a **Lia-sennenko **La autora quiere mencionar que su mente es como un árbol, hay que esperar para que dé frutos para próximos capítulos o fics y que :::interrumpida:::

Kaoru: físicamente es humana, así que no piensen que es un extraterrestre aunque hay la posibilidad…

Lucy: eso no viene al caso Ò.Ó, no soy un extraterrestre eso si tenlo en claro -.-

Kaoru: y tu ten en claro que te hare si no terminas rápido este fic para que nos podamos ir de aquí Ò.Ó

Lucy: *glup* es-esta bien jejeje ^.^U

Alicia: ahora si hasta el próximo capi


	7. Chapter 7

No diré mucho porque sé que no he escrito esto por ya más de tres meses y he hecho otras nuevas historias.

He decidido terminar esta primero antes de comenzar la otra nueva de ´´hermanos y a la vez no``

Me puse a pensar de que una historia con las ppgz no siendo heroínas no tendría sentido así que desde ahora regresaran a proteger la ciudad

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo Alicia, Makoto, Asura y la trama

:::…:::…:::…:::..:::

En las montañas heladas de nueva Saltadilla, como siempre es arrasada por una tormenta de nieve.

Pero se escuchan ruidos extraños provenientes de una cueva en forma de dragón. Adentro de esta cueva podemos ver que el ambiente es diferente al de afuera, todo sigue congelado pero se siente algo de calor pero solo que no en exceso y el lugar es algo oscuro.

-DEJENME SALIR! COF *COF*- se escucho el grito de una voz ronca

-si respondieras lo que te pregunte no estarías en esta situación- se escucho el tono calmado de una voz madura que hacía eco en la cueva

-si yo supiera donde se encuentra lo que busca se lo hubiera dicho antes para que me dejara libre-

-…tienes razón, he gastado estos preciosos años tratando de hacerte hablar pero no me das ningún tipo de información que pueda ser útil. Mátenlo-

-Yes, your highness- se escucho el eco de varias voces

La oscuridad desaparece dejando ver varias figuras de hielo parecidas a los seres humanos caminar como un ejército hacia una jaula del mismo material por el que están hechos. Dentro de la jaula hay un ser de pelaje rosa que por el frio ha cambiado a un color algo más blanco y pálido.

Cuando dos de los seres del ejército estaban a punto de mover la jaula el ser de pelaje rosa pálido hablo.

-ALTO por lo que más quieras no me mates- comenzó a suplicar

-no me sirves en nada, para que quisiera yo conservarte con vida-

-te puedo decir algo que tal vez te ayude, pero si te lo digo, me dejaras libre quedo claro-

El dueño de la voz sentado en un trono de hielo al cual no podemos ver su figura ni cara, solo su sonrisa de medio lado hablo:

-por allí hubiéramos empezado hace 4 años…Fuzzy Lumpinks-

**Habían pasado 2 días desde que se efectuó el primer concierto**

Cuando Miriam había dicho que alguien viviría con ellos un tiempo no se imaginaron que se trataría de Makoto, el cuarto integrante de la banda. Por un lado se alegraron por tener así mas tiempo para practicar, pero en las noches procuraban no dormir cerca de el por su especial (rara) habilidad de congelar a alguien.

El lunes llego y este con nuevos problemas.

Gracias al profesor de ciencias, quien había podido organizar un divertido (aburrido) día en el laboratorio de nueva Saltadilla, para hablar sobre la separación molecular y…ese tipo de cosas que se aprenden arruinando así los planes de Kaoru y Kaoruetsu de pasar toda la mañana durmiendo sobre su escritorio. Por otro lado Momoko y Miyako están emocionadas porque volverían a ver al profesor, Ken y Peach a quienes no habían visto hace ya largo tiempo. Momotaro tiene pensado ingeniárselas para separarse del grupo y jugar con esos experimentos que tanto hablan. Y Miyashiro no se decide si seguir el plan de Kauroetsu: dormir o escaparse con Momotaro pero de algo que si está seguro es que quedarse al lado de Makoto solo, no estaba en sus planes. Asura y Alicia tomarían apuntes y como comenzaban a predecir que nadie se juntaría con Makoto, le harían compañía. Esto es lo que pensaban mientras iban en el autobús.

Cuando llegaron, en la puerta del laboratorio y también casa, se encontraron con un Ken de 14 años y a Peach que no había cambiado en nada.

Ken: hola chicas cuanto tiempo sin verlas

Miyako: hola Ken

Momoko: ha pasado mucho tiempo

Kaoru: ZZZZZ…

Ken: que le pasa a Kaoru?

Momoko: está dormida aunque parezca extraño porque esta parada

Vemos a Kaoru parada con los ojos cerrados y dormida

Miyako: según lo que nos dijo cuando seguía despierta, estuvo haciendo deberes hasta tarde anoche

Ken: no parece ser la única

Ahora vemos a un Kaoruetsu igualmente parado con los ojos cerrados y dormido

Asura se acerca a Ken

Asura: cuando comenzaremos con el recorrido

Ken: ah sí claro me había olvidado…todos por favor síganme :::dirigió lo ultimo para toda la clase:::

Mientras avanzaban, Ken explica todo lo que hay en el laboratorio y de que consistirán los futuros experimentos mientras se escuchan unos cuantos murmullos de uno que otro del grupo que se pregunta cómo es posible que un niño sepa más que ellos.

Ken: …este es el lugar donde tenemos los controles de mando:::indica hacia la puerta de metal cerrada:::

Miyashiro: no nos dejaras pasar?

Ken: lo siento pero es zona restringida para este tour porque en este lugar se esta realizando un experimento muy importante

Todos siguen caminando de largo menos Momotaro que al ver a sus hermanos caminar los detiene.

Miyashiro: que estás haciendo Momotaro, nos van a dejar

Bucth: ZZZZZZ… :::sigue dormido sin saber lo que pasa:::

Momotaro: no iremos con ellos porque entraremos a este lugar :::señala la puerta de metal cerrada:::

Miyashiro: ya escuchaste que ese lugar está prohibido

Momotaro: eso es lo que o lo hace interesante. Qué tipo de experimento estarán haciendo que no dejan a nadie pasar.

Miyashiro y Momotaro sonríen cómplices mientras Butch…sigue dormido

Los dos entran arrastrando a Bucth que al ser jalado comienza a caminar como zombie

Ignorando la ausencia de los rrb el grupo sigue caminando pero de repente Makoto se detiene y se agacha al piso agarrando su hombro derecho con su mano izquierda adolorido.

Asura: Makoto que paso

Alicia: estas bien

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru (que se despertó) también se preocupan y el grupo que ignora la situación que pasa atrás sigue caminando dejándolos.

Asura trata de tocar el brazo de Makoto que este golpea su mano y se aleja rápidamente. Todas lo ven sin entender que pasa y sorprendidas por el repentino actuar de Makoto

Makoto: yo no quise… :::habla al reflexionar lo que acaba de hacer::: solo necesito agua…

Makoto desvía su mirada, aun con su mano en el hombro derecho, no quería verles la cara a las chicas ya que no puede mentirle a alguien viendo sus ojos y en ese momento lo del agua es una mentira.

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Les dejare con el suspenso de que pasara después pero solo diré que lo de la música aun sigue en mis planes al igual que el amor entre parejas.

Yes, your highness = si, su alteza


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy: hola a todos, que no piensan saludar

Están los RRB en la cama de la habitación: Brick leyendo un comic, Butch viéndose en un espejo y Boomer dibujando

Mientras que las ppgz están sentadas a mi lado

Brick: si ya nos conocen y saben que estamos aquí para que vamos a saludar

Boomer y Butch: buen punto

Miyako: Es una gran falta de educación no saludar :::un poco molesta:::

Momoko: tranquila, debes de tener en cuenta que ellos no tuvieron educación

Brick: odio tener que decirlo pero tiene razón

Boomer: por cierto donde esta Alicia?

Todos me miran esperando una respuesta

Lucy: que mas puedo decir, soy una persona irresponsable

Ahora todos están confundidos con mi respuesta

Butch: que quieres decir con eso, te preguntamos sobre Alicia

Lucy: bueno es que el lunes comenzamos exámenes y pues aun no he estudiado, Alicia no está aquí porque está tomando cursos para el examen de francés.

Kaoru, Miyako y Momoko: QUE!? YA ESTAMOS EN EXAMENES!

Kaoru: TERMINA EL CAPITULO LO QUE SEA PARA QUE NOS DEJES IR A ESTUDIAR Ò_Ó

Lucy: *Gulp* pensé que no te gustaba estudiar O_O

Kaoru: si es que no saco buena nota mis padres no me compraran una nueva patineta

Lucy: entonces comencemos

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Desclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo Asura, Alicia, y Makoto son de mi propiedad

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_Miyashiro: que estás haciendo Momotaro, nos van a dejar_

_Momotaro: no iremos con ellos porque entraremos a este lugar :::señala la puerta de metal cerrada:::_

_Miyashiro: ya escuchaste que ese lugar está prohibido_

_Momotaro: eso es lo que o lo hace interesante. Qué tipo de experimento estarán haciendo que no dejan a nadie pasar._

_Miyashiro y Momotaro sonríen cómplices_

_Asura: Makoto que paso_

_Alicia: estas bien_

_Asura trata de tocar el brazo de Makoto que este golpea su mano y se aleja rápidamente. Todas lo ven sin entender que pasa y sorprendidas por el repentino actuar de Makoto_

_Makoto: yo no quise… :::habla al reflexionar lo que acaba de hacer::: solo necesito agua… _

_Makoto desvía su mirada, aun con su mano en el hombro derecho, no quería verles la cara a las chicas ya que no puede mentirle a alguien viendo sus ojos y en ese momento lo del agua es una mentira._

**Capitulo 8**

Makoto: yo no quise… :::habla al reflexionar lo que acaba de hacer::: solo necesito agua…

Momoko: si quieres te acompañamos a la cocina

Makoto: Gracias

Asura: Momoko como sabes que hay cocina en este laboratorio

Momoko: lo que pasa es que yo, Miyako y Kaoru soliamos venir aquí para… :::es pellizcada por Miyako::: para… para hacer un trabajo de investigación :::adolorida::: Miyako, pellizcas muy fuerte, me duele T.T :::susurro:::

Miyako: lo siento pero Asura y Makoto no lo saben :::también susurro:::

Mientras ellos conversaban, en la puerta de metal vemos otra escena. Brick y Boomer trataban de abrirla con sus propias manos pero esta estaba muy bien cerrada

Brick: esto no esta funcionando

Brick y Boomer dejan de hacer lo que hacían

Boomer: y que hacemos ahora

Brick: no se tal vez buscar al grupo en la salida porque ya se debe de estar terminando el tour :::sarcástico:::

Boomer: oh si tienes razón, vamos

Boomer comienza a caminar pero es detenido por un golpe propinado a su cabeza cortesía de Brick

Boomer: Au porque me pegas

Brick: estaba siendo sarcástico :::suspiro::: admítelo tienes el peor sentido de la orientación que existe, yo no sé donde está la salida y Butch…como ha estado dormido todo el camino hasta aquí peor

Por estar discutiendo no se dan cuenta que Butch se había caído el piso ya cansado de caminar sin tener idea a donde. Sentado comenzó a despertarse y alzo sus brazos para estirarse por el sueño, en eso su mano izquierda da contra un botón y la puerta de metal se abrió

Boomer: vaya pero si se ha abierto

Brick: un botón, tenía que haberlo pensado antes :::se golpea a sí mismo por ser tan tonto:::

Los dos se acercan a un Butch que no sabe que pasa ni donde esta (como lo que le pasa a alguien después de una borrachera)

Brick: no se cómo lo hiciste pero la próxima vez no me dejare vencer

Boomer: eres un genio, parece que ahora si le ganaste a Brick

Butch: de que hablan par de idiotas?

Las chicas con Makoto ya habían llegado a la cocina. Momoko fue por el vaso de agua y cuando regreso se lo entrego a Makoto. El lugar se quedo en silencio, Pero este fue interrumpido cuando Makoto volvió a sentir un inmenso dolor en su hombro derecho y el vaso de agua cayó al suelo para romperse.

Las chicas ahora se encuentran muy preocupadas y asustadas preguntándose qué le está pasando a Makoto?

No pudieron seguir pensando en qué hacer cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe y una pared cayéndose. Cuando iban a salir de la cocina para investigar el profesor Utonio se metió en su camino impidiéndoles el paso

Profesor Utonio: CHICAS! Algo terrible está pasando. Unos seres de hielo están entrando en el laboratorio

Kaoru: monstruos? Pero pensé que ya no había nadie con quien pelear!

Profesor: ese es el problema, no sabemos de dónde han salido y nunca los hemos visto

Miyako: donde esta Ken y los demás :::refiriéndose a sus compañeros de clase:::

Profesor: no estoy muy seguro de que paso con los demás. Me encontré con Ken a hace un momento y dijo que detendría a esos seres mientras yo las buscaba, vamos tenemos que ir a donde esta Ken!

Nuestro trió de heroínas preocupadas por su amigo sigue al profesor mientras que Alicia (que tiene más o menos idea de lo que pasa) con Asura y Makoto los siguen para no tener quedarse solos. Cuando llegan se encuentran con un Ken derribado y algo herido en el suelo on un peach preocupado a su lado.

Miyako: Ken estas bien

Kaoru: qué diablos paso aquí?!

Ken: esas cosas…aunque les dispare y derribe algunas se seguían levantando y una de esas cosas de hielo me golpeo y…lo último que recuerdo es que me golpee la cabeza con algo

Peach: Ken fue lanzado por una de esas cosas hacia la pared y quedo inconsciente, me puse a la defensiva porque pensé que nos atacarían pero…

Ken: peach me conto que esas figuras solo pasaron de largo y no nos hicieron nada

Profesor: eso significa que no tienen planeado lastimarnos

Momoko: pero si no es así, que es lo que buscan?

Alicia: Hola, no se si no se dieron cuenta de nuestra existencia

Asura: que está pasando :::seria:::

Makoto: … :::simplemente se quedo en silencio:::

En la base central de datos y lugar de un experimento importante en el laboratorio…

Los chicos ya habían entrado al lugar y lo revisaban pero lo único que veían es simplemente tubos de ensayo, una gran computadora de tres pantallas, un sillón, televisión y unas escaleras.

Boomer: este lugar más parece una casa

Brick: no será porque ese niño y sus padres, porque debe de tenerlos, viven aquí :::dicindolo como si fuera lo más obvio:::

Boomer: oh claro tienes razón

Butch: yo sigo sin saber que pasa

Brick: shh, escuchan ese sonido

Butch: si te refieres al de un ejército marchando, pues si

Los chicos se concentraron en el sonido que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte hasta que se paro, ya no iban a darle importancia al sonido cuando un fuete golpe a la puerta llamo su atención y los asusto haciendo que retrocedieran.

Mientras con las chicas…

Momoko: escucharon eso

Kaoru: fue como un golpe a algo de metal

Se escucho otro golpe.

Ken, Peach y el Profesor se vieron entre sí preocupados y se apuntaron entre si entendiendo lo que pasaba.

Ken, Peach, Profesor: el experimento!

Los chicos sequian retrocediendo, en eso Butch choco contra una mesa y un contenedor cayo al suelo. Este contenedor se abrió y salió humo de él.

Brick: Butch que fue lo que hiciste!

Butch: lo hice sin querer!

Boomer: hay mucho humo cof cof

Los chicos comenzaron a toser y sentir mucho dolor, un dolor que nunca habían sentido, era como si se les estuviera arrancando el alma a la fuerza para ser reemplazada por otra…

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Lo siento por dejarlo hasta aquí, pero como dije ante tengo que estudiar, aunque no quiera.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy: hola mundo -_-

Brick: y ahora porque estas desanimada

Boomer: no es la única ven a echarle un vistazo a esto, MIYAKO DIBUJAS MUY MAL!

Miyako: … eh que, gracias por el cumplido :::desanimada y muy triste:::

Butch: de seguro no es nada mira esto KAORU TE VES LINDA CON FALDA XD!

Kaoru: … cállate baboso :::desanimada y con una aura sombría rodeándola:::

Butch: oh no esto es grave

Brick: intentemos con la fanática de los dulces, MOMOKO ME HE COMIDO TODAS TUS GALLETAS!

Momoko:…espero las hayas disfrutado más de lo que las merezco :::desanimada y triste:::

Brick: le doy la razón a Butch

Alicia entro por la puerta (Alicia: no va a ser por la ventana Lucy: no interrumpas que estoy escribiendo lo que nos paso)

Alicia: como lo prometi Lucy estoy aquí después de… ¿que sucedió aquí?

Boomer: no sabemos porque pero las chicas están desanimadas

Lucy: Alicia, amiga estoy perdida porque tengo la sensación que fue demasiado fácil como para tener una buena nota

Alicia: ah hablas de los exámenes, pero tal como lo dijiste estaban fáciles no hay nada de que preocuparse

Lucy: Alicia no entiendes, cuando un examen esta fácil y piensas haber respondido todo bien cuando te lo entregan todo ha estado mal TOT, por eso es malo confiarse Ò.Ó

Alicia: no te preocupes por eso o sino no podras escribir el capitulo

Lucy: es que justo viene mi querida buelita (la estimo mucho) cuando me entregan los exámenes y no quiero que veo mi fracaso TOT. *Snif * pero tienes razón en algo, continuemos el capitulo.

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Desclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo Asura, Alicia, y Makoto son de mi propiedad

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

**En el capitulo anterior**

_Los chicos seguían retrocediendo, en eso Butch choco contra una mesa y un contenedor cayó al suelo. Este contenedor se abrió y salió humo de él._

_Brick: Butch que fue lo que hiciste!_

_Butch: lo hice sin querer!_

_Boomer: hay mucho humo cof cof_

**Capitulo 9**

Los chicos comenzaron a toser y sentir mucho dolor, un dolor que nunca habían sentido, era como si se les estuviera arrancando el alma a la fuerza para ser reemplazada por otra…

Cuando el humo se disperso los tres están tirados en el suelo todo sigue igual a excepción de que cada uno tiene un cinturón con hebillas de una gran R de colores rojo, azul y verde respectivamente. Los tres yacen inconscientes en el suelo.

La tranquilidad hubiera durado a no ser que la puerta se abrió (exploto) y por esta entraron los seres de hielo que no tienen las intensiones o más bien ordenes de lastimar a alguien a menos que sea realmente necesario y eso paso cuando después de buscar en el lugar encontraron lo que buscaban dentro del cuerpo de Momotaro, Kaoruetsu y Miyashiro.

Estaban a punto de matarlos cuando de la puerta (no puedo poner que se ario porque exploto) venían volando las ppgz ya transformadas, al ver la escena Bubbles lanzo una de sus burbujas escudo que protegió a los chicos

Bubbles: por un momento pensé que no lo lograría :::se seca un poco de sudor:::

BLossom: sabemos cómo se siente, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que peleamos

Buttercup: estar o no acostumbradas no importa después de todo hemos vuelto

Las tres sonríen pensando lo mismo: volvemos a nuestros amados viejos tiempos.

Profesor: que hacen chicas detengan al enemigo que el escudo no resistirá mucho

El profesor, Ken y Peach habían llegado por fin. Con este comentario las ppgz se concentramos mas en pelear

Blossom: YOYO SUPREMO!

Blossom lanzo su yoyo golpeando a los enemigos para que estos cayeran seguidamente al piso y se destruyeran, pero cada vez lo lanza con más fuerza haciendo que con tan solo golpearlos se rompan.

Buttercup: MARTILLO SONICO!

Buttercup golpeo con su martillo el piso haciendo que los seres perdieran el equilibrio, algunos caían al suelo para despedazarse en agua mientras otros eran atacados por Blossom

Bubble: BURBUJA REINA!

La burbuja de Bubbles golpea a cualquiera que esté a su paso rompiéndolos de una vez por todas.

Todo iba bien pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo, cuantos más caen el doble aparece y ya se estaban cansando.

Blossom: chicas, algún plan? :::sudando un poco:::

Bubbles: no se me ocurre nada :::también sudando:::

Buttercup: de donde salen cada vez más!? :::algo cansada ya que está acostumbrada al ejercicio:::

Alicia: chicas están bien

Asura: Alicia me conto todo así que no se preocupen

Alicia y Asura habían llegado pero Makoto no está con ellas

Bubbles: siento mucho que te enteres en un momento como este Asura

Asura: no hay problema Miyako, Quiero decir Bubbles :::Bubbles sonrió:::

Blossom: Alicia donde esta Makoto

Alicia: como dijo que se sentía mal le dijimos que nos siguiera despacio pero como estábamos ya demasiado lejos del Profesor, Ken y Peach decidimos adelantar el paso, mas tarde lo buscaremos

La pelea continua y las ppgz llegaron a un punto e donde ya no podían mas, los seres aunque no tenían planeado lastimar a alguien decidieron atacarlas este será el fin de las ppgz!

De repente comenzó a nevar, esta nieve paro al ataque que está a punto de terminar con las ppgz y misteriosamente todas las figuras se deshicieron, nadie se explica el porqué pero agradecían que por fin haya terminado. Mientras por las escaleras, donde nadie prestaba atención, desaparece la figura de un chico que a causa de la poca luz del lugar no podemos ver bien, lo único que se distingue es la marca de nacimiento en el hombro derecho descubierto que es una cruz de hielo.

Mientras todos se encuentran pensando en que ha pasado en la cueva que se encuentra en las montañas nevadas de saltadilla vemos un gran cristal que refleja la imagen de todos allí

Fuzzy: le dije sería buena idea encontrar la sustancia z y así usted podrá… :::interrumpido:::

¿?: Silencio!

El cristal dejo de reflejar a nuestros personajes, ahora la única imagen visible en el es la de una cruz de hielo.

¿?: No habremos encontrado la sustancia de la que hablas pero logramos captar su atención, gracias a ti he verificado que se encuentra más cerca de lo que pensé

Fuzzy: entonces, me dejaras libre eso era parte del trato no te hagas el listo conmigo!

¿?: Te dije una verdad a medias, te dejare libre pero trabajaras bajo mis ordenes

Fuzzy: eso no fue lo que acordamos!

¿?: Soy una persona honesta, perdón pero me equivoque no soy una persona. Es por eso que no miento despiadadamente como tú lo podrías haber hecho, pero como sabes que tu pellejo está en juego no te arriesgarías, así que confórmate con eso o tendrás que quedarte aquí

Fuzzy gruño, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar

Fuzzy: está bien pero puedo saber al menos el nombre de mi jefe

¿?: Es rey, pero aun así te lo diré. Mi nombre es Heliox

En el Laboratorio…

Profesor: he analizado sus cinturones, al parecer esto sucedió cuando el contenedor se abrió

Momoko: que contenedor?

Ken: chicas hemos estado investigando sobre la sustancia z y encontramos una forma en volverla gas, pero hasta ahora no hemos sido capaces de estudiarla porque no sabíamos cómo sacar el humo del contenedor sin ser afectados

Miyako: quieren decir que los chicos abrieron el contenedor y la sustancia, digo al gas o humo z les afecto

Profesor: no sabemos en qué forma pero al ser la sustancia convertida en gas sus propiedades han cambiado, es decir no son del todo iguales a ustedes

Kaoru: explíquese, que efectos esto puede producirles?

Peach: eso no lo sabemos, como Ken dijo antes no tenemos análisis exactos de que va a pasar con ellos ahora

Momoko: OH POR DIOS! podrán poseer algún súper poderes igual que nosotras! O que quedan inválidos! O hay la posibilidad que mueran!

Profesor: Lamento decirles esto pero puede ser Momoko, puede ser…

Alicia: hemos llegado

Asura: y encontramos a Makoto en la salida

Makoto: como me perdí decidí ir haya siguiendo los carteles de evacuación de las paredes

Miyako: te sientes mejor

Makoto: No te preocupes, fue solo algo pasajero pero para cerciorarme pienso descansar un poco al llegar a casa

Momoko: eso me recuerda a que ya terminaron las clases así que podemos irnos a casa

Kaoru: volveremos mañana profesor

Miyako: por favor cuídelos y encuentre que les paso a los chicos

Ya afuera mientras caminan hacia sus respectivas casas

Makoto: que ha pasado, porque los chicos están así

Kaoru: no pensé que te preocuparas tanto

Momoko: vamos Kaoru son sus amigos es como si tu preguntaras como nos encontramos Miyako y yo

Kaoru: está bien pero además de esa razón debe de haber otra

Makoto: vivo con ellos, por suerte Miriam salió de viaje y no regresara hasta dentro de tres días así que me salve de dar explicaciones de donde están los chicos

Alicia: espero que no les pase nada

Miyako: yo espero que lo último que dijo Momoko no sea verdad

Momoko: lo decía de a broma, no creo que vayan a morirse

Asura: eso espero

Makoto: y quien me va a contar que sucedió

Miyako: yo te cuento

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Lucy: y he terminado con el capitulo 9 los demás también incluirán partes en las que haya acción

Kaoru: s las chicas y yo regresamos a patear traseros

Miyako y Momoko: SI!

Brick: no te olvides de nosotros

Boomer: espero no morir

Lucy: no tengo planeado hacerlo pero algo parecido sucederá

Butch: eso más te vale porque si me sacas los lectores ya no van a querer leer

Alicia: también queda en la incógnita quien será el personaje que apareció

Lucy: Heliox es el nombre del villano pero a quien está buscando porque aquí se aclaro que busca a alguien, Miyako me haces el favor

Brick: oye espera, no estaban deprimidas? :::susurro a Alicia:::

Alicia: no se lo recuerdes, escribir y leer le ayudan a olvidar las cosas malas :::susurro también:::

Brick: Al parecer lo mismo les pasa a Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru :::Alicia asintió:::

Lucy: oigan que susurran

Alicia y Brick: NOSOTROS?! No nada, nada

Lucy: bueno¬¬…entonces, por favor Miyako! ^.^

Miyako: no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy: lamento el retraso, eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero tenemos vacaciones momentáneas así que aprovechare este tiempo para escribir

Brick: que bien ya nos aburrías porque lo único que te vemos hacer es tareas y estudiar lo mismo al trió de bobas

Momoko: a quien llamas boba líder de los estúpidos! Que digo estúpidos, son unos idiotas!

Miyako: calma Momoko

Butch: por eso no quiero entrar a la escuela

Boomer: porque? A mí me parece interesante

Butch: JA interesante Boomer, no me digas que quieres ser un nerd?

Boomer: nerd? Brick es el nerd, tu eres el fuerte e inmaduro, mientras que yo soy…que soy?- signos de interrogación alrededor de su cabeza-

Butch: un tonto

Brick: concuerdo con Butch en eso, pero a todo esto donde se encuentran la boba de verde y Alicia?

Lucy: salieron a sus clases

RRB: ¿clases?

Miiyako: Kaoru tiene clases de karate y el parecer Alicia se le unió

Momoko-susurrando-: yo diría que lo hizo para librarse de Lucy

Lucy: dijiste algo Momoko ^.^

Momoko: quien?! ¿Yo? No, no he dicho nada ^.^U

Miyako: jejejeje mejor comencemos el capitulo

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Disclaimer: y bla, bla, bla, ya saben lo que va

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

**Capitulo 10**

En el laboratorio…

El sol de la madrugada alumbra más allá de los grandes ventanales hacia tres camillas. Los chicos han comenzado a despertarse (Lucy: viva no están muertos!). Peach entra…

Peach: ahh que bonita mañana

Peach ve a los rrb y estos lo ven a él, pasan varios largos segundos de incomodo silencio

Momotaro: esto, es incomodo en cierta forma

Kauroetsu: lo dices por haber despertado aquí, o estar al frente de un juguete que además de hablar se mueve

Momotaro: las dos cosas -.-

Miyashiro: esto es como la escena en Saw en la que el protagonista despierta en un lugar extraño y se encuentra con un muñeco parlante O POR DIOS! POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS NADA MUÑECO PARLANTE TTOTT (Boomer: es enserio Lucy: que más puedo decir, el otro día cuando me dijeron sobre tu miedo hacia esa película se me ocurrió plasmarlo en la historia)

Ken entra al laboratorio

Ken: Peach es aún muy temprano para…

RRB: Hola

Momotaro: disculpa nos dirías como llegamos aquí?

Ken: PROFESOR, PROFESOR!

Ken se fue corriendo seguido de Peach dejando a los tres chicos confundidos

Miyashiro: y a este que le pasa

Kaoruetsu: otro rarito

Momoko, Miyako y milagrosamente también Kaoru se levantaron temprano ya que no eran capaces de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Ahora están las tres tomando el desayuno con calma, sin ninguna prisa ya que es domingo.

Momoko: ay ya no soporto la situación!- se dice asi misma mientras se toma la cabeza con las manos

Miyako: Momoko, yo también estoy preocupada. Lo que dijiste ayer aun me asusta- dice triste

Momoko: ahhh me asusto hasta de mis propias palabras, creo que nunca debí decir que pueden morir

Kaoru: YA CALLATE…no quiero, escuchar eso. Quiero pensar que el estúpido de Bucth sigue con vida

Miyako: Kaoru tiene razón Momoko, seamos optimistas- sonrisa falsa

Momoko asiente sin muchas ganas

Mientras esto pasa con las chicas la situación dentro de una cueva es diferente

Heliox: ahora ya descubrí que te encuentras aquí, solo tendré que persuadirte para que vuelvas

Peludito: me habla a mi o qué?

Heliox: no torpe, hablo de la persona que busco

Peludito: porque se molesta tanto en encontrar a ese sujeto

Heliox: porque es alguien muy cercano a mi

Peludito: y si lo es porque al parecer el está escapando de usted

Heliox:…eso a ti no te incumbe, acabo de averiguar que esa ciudad es la clave. La hare mía si es necesario

Peludito: OYE PERO SI ESA CIUDAD ME PERTENECE!

Heliox: no me hagas reír, pero aunque la haga mía no me sirve así que te la puedes quedar

Momotaro, Kaoruetsu y Miyashiro caminan por la ciudad vistiendo ropas extrañas y diferentes a las que tenían antes, o eso es lo que se nota pero ellos ni cuenta.

Pantalones negros y chaquetas negras del mismo color solo que con bordes de sus respectivos colores, las chaquetas abiertas dejan ver camisas de sus respectivos colores los zapatos son los mismos de cuando salen en el anime solo que en vez de la parte blanca esta sale en negro, guantes negros y relojes con una R de sus respectivos colores. Los tres tienes cinturones negro con una R en la parte de la hebilla, cada cinturón tiene su hebilla de (Butch: ´´de sus respectivos colores`` ya lo sabemos Lucy: ahh con que crees que pondré eso¬¬) de diferente color ^.^

Momotaro: haber recapitulemos lo que está pasando… -pose pensativa mientras camina- Miyashiro que día es hoy?

Miyashiro mira su reloj de pulsera pero al verlo se da cuenta que no es el mismo de siempre, su reloj era azul no negro y marca la hora no solo tiene una R.

Miyashiro: chicos… ¿se me daño mi reloj o robe uno? porque este no lo había visto antes

Momotaro: que yo sepa no, pero si esa cosa funciona dime qué día es

Miyashiro: no lo sé, no muestra la hora ni nada. ¡¿Que le ha pasado a mi reloj digital?!

Kaoruetsu: después tendrás tiempo de investigar el caso de tu reloj perdido, ahora según como veo las calles están algo alegres y con más gente que la que hay durante semana…es domingo

Momotaro: domingo…CLARO! Ayer fuimos con toda la clase al laboratorio central de Tokio, ahora entiendo porque despertamos allí

Kaoruetsu: y señor genio como fue que nos quedamos dormidos allí?

Momotaro: tienes razón

Los tres siguieron caminando muy pensativos que no se dieron cuenta de cuando ya estaban en el piso, al parecer resbalaron por tres cascaras de banana.

Los ojos de los tres se abrieron a más no poder y en un segundo ya estaban de pie y apuntándose mutuamente

RRB: YA LO RECUERDO! –gritan los tres al mismo tiempo-

Kaoruetsu: y que es lo que recuerdas Momotaro

Momotaro: recuerdo que yo con Miyashiro decidimos entrar a esa habitación en el laboratorio, ese niño dijo que había un experimento importante y me entro la curiosidad, Miyashiro y yo tratamos de abrir la puerta pero no pudimos. De ahí tengo la mente en blanco, y tú qué Miyashiro?

Miyashiro: yo recuerdo un poco más, al final entramos con la ayuda de Kaoruetsu que estaba algo dormido. Al entrar era como una casa normal sin contar con esa computadora gigante y una mesa de experimentos, recuerdo unos golpes extraños a la puerta y…no tengo nada más que contar

Kaoruetsu: creo que tengo el final, los golpes a la puerta eran fuertes no asustamos y retrocedimos, choque con la mesa y cayo un contenedor, se rompió y una especie de humo…no se pero sentía como si me estuvieran quitando el alma, los tres estábamos en el suelo por el dolor casi inconscientes, la puerta cedió a los golpes, creo que salió volando, después unas voces y todo oscuro

Los tres se quedaron pensativos ya recuperando la memoria perdida

Momotaro: debemos buscar respuestas, lo mejor será volver al laboratorio ese

Dijo seriamente a lo que los dos restantes también serios asintieron para después regresar sobre sus pasos.

Desde un lugar un poco alejado, una persona con capucha negra había escuchado lo comentado por los chicos

¿?: Esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante, con que esas chicas ya no son las únicas súper poderosas de aquí. Heliox mandara mas de sus sirvientes a buscarme, espero que logren lidiar con eso.

En un lugar no muy lejos del laboratorio Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru corren en dirección hacia este.

Kaoru: entonces el profesor dice que ya despertaron?

Momoko: así es, Ken dice haberlos visto como si nada les hubiera pasado pero van a hacerles exámenes

Miyako: espero que se encuentren bien

Dentro del laboratorio

Ken: no lo entiendo profesor a donde pudieron haberse ido?

Profesor: acaso no dijeron algo extraño o estaban diferentes a como los dejamos en las camillas?

Peach: preguntaron por cómo llegaron aquí y…¡y tenían ropas diferentes a las de ayer!

Ken: usted que dice Profesor

Profesor: supongo que perdieron la memoria por eso tal vez decidieron irse pero sobre la ropa no me explico

Ken: será conveniente llamar a las chicas?

Peach: no te preocupes Ken, mientras te fuiste a buscarlos por el laboratorio el profesor y yo las pusimos al tanto de la situación, ya han de estar en camino.

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Lucy: y estoy de vuelta!

Brick: y eso a quien le interesa

Lucy: pues a quien más que a mis lectores ^.^# -trata de contener el enojo-

Momoko: porque te contienes, arrástralo si quieres por mí no hay problema

Lucy: es que no actuare a lo tonto, veras que algún día de estos se lo cobrare muahahaha ^O^

Brick: estoy en problemas O_OU

Bucth: y de los grandes hermano no tengo mucho tiempo así que dime rápido tus medidas y del color del cual quieres que sea el ataúd.

Brick: y eso, porque tanta prisa que acaso tienes un asunto más importante que mi tal vez futuro funeral o qué?

Butch: fíjate que si lo tengo, no me puedo quedar aquí perdiendo mi espectacular figura mientras la verdecita se entrena, por eso eh decidido también ir a clases de Karate

Miyako: y que tal tu dia Boomer

Boomer: como siempre: despertarse tarde, comer casi todas las bananas de mama mojo, despertar a mis perezosos hermanos que comen las pocas bananas restantes, venir aquí a pasar el tiempo, algunos días nos vamos a destruir de vez en cuando la ciudad y…

Miyako: que ustedes que?!

Boomer: no hablaba en serio fue una broma ^_^U

Miyako:¬¬

Boomer: mejor despido el capitulo…hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy: No tengo su perdón, otra vez me demore en subir un nuevo capi aquí, pero es que me ahogo! Literalmente

Alicia: la autora quiere decir que como nuevas ideas entraron a su cabeza ahora se ahoga en ellas

Lucy: Gracias por explicarlo

Momoko: estoy tan feliz! ^˽^

Brick: ahora porque la fanática de los dulces se ve más loca?

Miyako: bueno, anteayer tuvimos un festival de chocolates y se puede decir que ha estado feliz desde entonces

Kaoru: Si estar feliz significa vaciar todos los puestos he inclusive golpear a un chico a cargo del puesto para que le dé más chocolate, si, está feliz

Boomer: pensé que como son las heroínas no golpean a la gente

Bucth: esto demuestra que la novia de Brick haría cualquier cosa por conseguir dulces, te compadezco hermano, no te hubieras conseguido a alguien mejor?

Brick: oye a mí me gusta tal y como es- los demás lo ven con cara de sorprendidos, Brick se da cuenta de su error y se sonroja- lo que quería decir es que…Butch la loca no es mi novia que eso quede claro! ¬/¬, come tanto dulce que de seguro después se pondrá gorda como una vaca así que no me emparejes con ella

Momoko: así que eso crees-aura asesina, depresiva y triste, órale cuantos sentimientos a la vez

Lucy tose

Lucy: no se de quien compadecerme más, si por Momoko o por Brick, mejor continuemos con el capi ^.^

:::…:::…:::..:::…:::

Ya saben lo que se supone que va aquí, mejor desde los próximos capis no lo pongo

:::…:::…:::..:::…:::

**Capítulo 11**

Las chicas llegaron al laboratorio, exhaustas de tanto correr se detuvieron en la puerta de entrada para recuperar el aire, mejor dicho, esperaron a Miyako

Miyako: oigan, chi-cas por-que no veni-mos volando

Momoko: no lo sé- está un poco cansada

Kaoru: que débiles, yo no me canse ni un poquito

Y es ahí cuando justo llegan los chicos. Cada uno con su contraparte se vieron fijamente a los ojos, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por la cara de Momoko y Miyako mientras que Kaoru solamente se cubre el rostro con el cabello. Los chicos solo se quedaron callados y asombrados por la actitud de las chicas

Momoko: Briickk- dice con la voz quebrada, no se dio cuenta que lo llamo por su antiguo nombre, en realidad nunca le importo como llamarlo porque aunque Mojo se vista de seda mono se queda, en este caso aunque el idiota cambie de nombre idiota queda

(Brick: que quieres decir con eso¬¬;Lucy: pues es cierto, Momoko me apoya, verdad Momoko?; Momoko: si, conque no te emparejarías conmigo eh; Brick:*gulp*; Lucy: creo que los compadezco a ambos -.-)

Momotaro la ve con algo de preocupación, que cual es reemplazado por terror a causa de los gritos de Momoko

Momoko: Idiota! Bobo! Hijo de (CENSURADO -.-U)! eres un animal o que! Porque se separaron del grupo!- Momotaro iba a contestar pero Momoko continuo –y no me salgas con que no es tu culpa, se supone que eres el líder!

Estos y más insultos se comenzaron a escuchar mientras que con los azulitos…

Miyako rompió a llorar y sintiendo que sus piernas tiemblan cayó al suelo para seguir llorando

Miyashiro: o-oye, cálmate ^.^U…es verdad que casi muero pero…

Los lloros de Miyako aumentaron y causo un gran grito sónico que mando a volar a Miyashiro.

Suerte o no, un puesto de víveres estaba cerca. Cayo sobre las cajas, al menos no se hizo mucho daño pero las frutas y verduras…bueno si estuvieron vivas ya pasaron a otra vida, y al dueño no le va a gustar cuando vea el desastre. Minutos más tarde Miyashiro está recibiendo escobazos por parte de un vendedor enfadado propietario de la escoba que lleva en las manos, Miyashiro trato huir pero se resbala con una cascara de banana, see el karma por comerse las bananas de Mojo ha comenzado. Bueno al menos no se estrelló contra un edificio, aunque tal vez si hubiera sido mejor, se nota leguas por la expresión de Miyashiro que el viejo vendedor pega muy fuerte.

Con Kauro y Kauroetsu, las cosas están… mejor?! O.o

Con paso lento Kaoru se acercó a Kauroetsu, quien da 2 pasos hacia atrás cada vez que ella da uno, y es que está asustado de lo que le pasara.

Kaoru ya harta porque cada vez que se acercaba el idiota se aleja, gruñe apretando los puños al igual que haciendo presión en los dientes. Corre y a Butch se le erizo la piel, con clara intención de irse se da la vuelta pero antes de dar los primeros pasos Kaoru ya lo había alcanzado.

Butch se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos de Kaoru rodearle y que su cabeza se apoyara en su espalda, no hubo golpes, no hubo insultos, solo un abrazo. Se sonrojo al notarlo, pero sintió que su espalda se mojaba, Kaoru está llorando!

Kaorutsu: o-oye no llores- habla con evidente preocupación pero aun sonrojado y nervioso por el acercamiento entre los dos, tiene 15 años así que es normal (se supone que los chicos son un año menor que las chicas)

Kaoru: idiota porque siempre te metes donde no te llaman!- grito - Y no…no es-estoy llorando- dijo bajito pero Kaoruetsu si la escucho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y más y sonreír para sí. Sabe que es muy orgullosa y no lo admitiría pero se había preocupado por él

See, ellos lo toman mejor que los demás (Aquí para las o los fans de los verdes)

Profesor: que está pasando aquí?!

El profesor Ken y Peach habían salido, es de suponer que han escuchado el alboroto

Kaoru: profesor… ken… Peach- volvió a mirar a Kaoruetsu, quien se había dado la vuelta para corresponder el abrazo, rápidamente se separó con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

Peach: vaya vaya Kaoru que estaban haciendo ustedes dos hace un momento?- pregunta de forma inocente

Kaoru: de que me estás hablando- dice con un ligero sonrojo, un poco de nerviosismo, aparentando que la cosa (asunto, si quieren también llamarlo así) no es con ella –además a ti que te interesa-

Peach: solo es curiosidad

Kaoru: has escuchado alguna vez que la curiosidad mato al mono

Butch: oye acaso no se suponía que era gato -.-

Kaoru: lo sé pero quería cambiarlo haciendo referencia al Mojo, ya que con sus experimentos y robots mete a todos en problemas, y aunque no lo matamos le damos la paliza de su vida, solo que no aprende la lección. Bueno pero el punto es que ahora será "la curiosidad mato al perro" así que Peach, no me hagas tener que hacerlo- aura asesina

Todos se quedaron callados, hasta Momoko había parado con sus gritos, y junto con Momotaro veían la discusión. Solo que cuando el silencio se formó todos se dieron cuenta de algo. Se escuchan leves gemiditos. Voltearon a ver hacia la dirección de donde provenían y se encuentran con una Miyako sentada en el piso ya tratando de controlar el llanto pero con una mirada de preocupación.

Momoko: Miyako, te encuentras bien?- dice acercándose para después agacharse y estar más o menos de la misma altura

Miyako: pobre *gemidito* Miyashiro

Todos siguen la dirección de la mirada de Miyako para encontrarse con la escena de un puesto de víveres destrozado, un vendedor muy molesto dándole de escobazos a Miyashiro, pero al parecer la fuerza sobrenatural había acabado solo que el vendedor aún no está satisfecho.

Miyashiro tiene la oportunidad de escapar ya que no lo está golpeando de manera de que enserio duela pero la última sesión de golpes lo había dejado inconsciente.

Después de una media hora aproximadamente. El profesor ya había hablado con el vendedor, pidió disculpas y le dio dinero para reparar los daños. Ahora Mommotaro y Kauroetsu llevan aun inconsciente Miyashiro por los pasillos del laboratorio.

Miyako: lo siento Miyashiro

Momoko: vamos Miya-chan no estés triste

Kaoru: -.- pero lo dejaron bien feo

Momotaro: Boomer resiste!

Kaoruetsu: Brick, ni que se estuviera muriendo -.-

Llegan a la habitación principal del laboratorio, y recuestan a Miyashiro en una de las camillas

Profesor: chicos necesito que ustedes también se recuesten

Ken: tenemos que ver que les paso

Momotaro y Kaoruetsu asintieron para después recostarse también. Un rayo de luz los examino a los tres

Profesor: no… -dice viendo la pantalla de la computadora donde se supone que salen los resultados

Peach: que pasa?

Ken se asoma y lee los resultados

Ken: no, no puede ser-dice como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Las expresiones del profesor, Ken y Peach hacen asustar a los chicos y chicas

Momoko: qué dice?

Momotaro: tan mal estamos!

Miyako: Miyashiro no T.T

Kaoruetsu: soy muy hermoso para morir TTOTT

Kaoru: Ken, cuales son los resultados? –Seria

Ken se da la vuelta no entendiendo de qué habla, para después reír de forma nerviosa

Ken: no, nada malo pasa, solamente el profesor reviso las noticias, y dicen que va a cerrar nuestra tienda favorita de helados. Aun no vemos los resultados jejeje

Todo el mundo se cae al suelo, después de un momento se levantan

Momoko: no nos hagan asustar

Kaoruetsu: que bien, no voy a morir

Kaoru: … -aura asesina

Profesor: jeje Kaoru tranquila- vuelve la vista a la computadora- interesante…

Miyako: que es interesante profesor?

Profesor: El aura maligna de los chicos ha desaparecido por completo

Momotaro: que nos ha pasado QUE?!

Kaoruetsu: no quiero ser normal!

Miyashiro: entonces prefieres ser anormal –see ya despertó

Kaoruetsu: ni que tuviera mal rostro, estoy diciendo que no quiero dejar de ser villano!

Miyashiro: ahhh

Miyako: que bien que despertaste Miyashiro, perdón por lo del vendedor

Momoko: pero como es que lanzaste a Miyashiro

Momotaro: si como lo hizo, si estaba lloriqueando en el suelo

Prosefor: A la única conclusión que llego es que cuando entramos quedaron restos de la sustancia en el aire, ya que era humo z así que ustedes también fueron afectadas, nada les paso porque ya tienen la sustancia dentro de ustedes pero tal vez esta sobre carga de sustancia z hizo que desarrollaran nuevos poderes!

Momoko: pero si es así, cual es mi nuevo súper poder?! –emociona

Profesor: no lo sé, tal vez si las examinamos podremos tener la respuesta

Miyako: Y qué fue lo que hice?

Miyashiro: bueno pues sentí que tus gritos subían de volumen y me lanzaban

Prosefor: a eso le podríamos llamar grito sónico

Miyako: aun lo siento mucho Miyashiro

Miyashiro: no te preocupes Miyako, pero auch nunca pensé que un viejo tuviera una fuerza tan sobrenatural

Kaoru: oiga, profesor no cree que ese viejo es extraño?

Momoko: ni que los chicos tuvieran trajes resistentes a los golpes que resulta extraño que los golpes de ese señor dolieran

Profesor: bueno Momoko, no estás tan lejos de la realidad, según los resultados la nueva mezcla de la sustancia z trabaja de igual manera como lo hace con ustedes chicas, y si, la ropa que llevan ahora es igual a sus trajes de heroínas así que, puedo concluir que también es resistente a los golpes

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos sorprendidos

Profesor: los chicos ahora son como las chicas, tienen súper poderes los cuales los utilizaran para combatir al mal!

Ken: ese señor es sospechoso –ignorando al profesor -además la calle en la que se encuentra el laboratorio no es muy conocida, hay puestos vacíos en el centro de la ciudad, porque venir a poner un tienda de víveres al frente de un laboratorio de ciencias?

Peach: siento actividad maligna cerca, pero no puedo detectar con exactitud su ubicación

Mientras que en un lugar cercano…

¿?: Te dije que no llamaras la atención

¿?: Lo se señor, pero dijo que cuidara el puesto como lo haría un vendedor normal

¿?: Normal es que mates a escobazos a un joven?

¿?: …

¿?: Te envié para que los espíes, tal vez hacerte pasar por un vendedor fue mala idea después de todo, Fuzzy me las pagara

Vendedor: entonces dejo mi puesto?

¿?: No, sería más sospechoso que después de golpear al chico te hayas ido si ese científico te pidió disculpas y pago por los daños, quédate donde estas y sigue reportando cualquier suceso extraño, por cierto, me veré obligado a quitarte el polvo negro

Vendedor: pero Heliox

Heliox: soy tu rey así que no me llames por mi nombre ni tampoco desobedezcas mis órdenes. Hoy utilizaste por error tu poder, eso me pasa por mandar a alguien inexperto, además que no los se entrenar para que controlen su poder, supongo que lo agregare a mi lista de cosas por hacer

Lista de cosas por hacer:

-Encontrar a xxxxx, falta

-Bañar a mi mascota, listo

-Mandar a un espía, listo

-Ver el próximo episodio de mi novela favorita, listo

-Ver el informe del espía, ahora lo estoy haciendo así que listo

-Reclamarle a Fuzzy por no tener buenas ideas, en proceso

-Entrenar a mi ejército, aún están fuera de forma así que falta

Heliox: espero a mi polvo negro así que no te tardes

Vendedor: Yes your highness

Transmisión fuera*

Ahora otra vez dentro del laboratorio

Peach: la actividad de rayos z negros desapareció

Ken: profesor, no cree que deberíamos ir donde el vendedor?

Profesor: no es mala idea Ken pero primero debo examinar a las chicas, para cerciorarme que se encuentran bien y no ha pasado nada más a excepción de los nuevos poderes

Las chicas asintieron y subieron a las camillas, después de que la luz las revisara…

Momoko: profesor ya descubrió mi nuevo poder?! –emocionada y con estrellas en los ojos

Profesor: …bueno, pues, veras, no tengo resultados sobre cuáles serán sus nuevos poderes, hasta puede que no haya nuevos poderes y solo Miyako haya salido afectada

Momoko: no…yo quiero nuevos poderes TT_TT

Profesor: Pero no hay nada anormal así que no hay porque preocuparse

En las pantallas aparece el alcalde

Alcalde: Chicas necesitamos su ayuda!

Kaoru: que ha pasado

Alcalde: pues, ha pasado…que ha pasado señorita Bello?

S. Bello: El clima se ha vuelto inestable, está nevando, pero lo más raro es que solo está nevando en el parque de Saltadilla y sus alrededores, según testigos hay muñecos de nieve que se mueven solos

Momotaro: existen los muñecos que nieve que se mueven solos? -.-

Miyashiro: supongo que con el enemigo uno nunca sabe

Peach: guau (como se hagan los ladridos Xb) powerpuff girls z las necesitamos

Momoko: Blossom!

Miyako: Blubbles!

Kaoru: Buttercup!

PPGZ: powerpuff girls z!

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Lucy: y otra vez me disculpo por la demora, cierto chicos, chicos?

Momoko: solo espera a que te alcance Brick!

Brick: AHHHHH!- mientras corre siendo perseguido de cerca por Momoko

Butch: soy un chico malo, soy un chico malo, soy un chico malo –estado depresivo sentado en una esquina de la habitación después de escuchar la propuesta en la historia de ser un héroe junto a las chicas por parte del profesor.

Kaoru: dame tu mejor golpe

Alicia lanzo un golpe hacia el estómago de Kaoru pero esta lo detiene, están practicando Karate

Kaoru: aun tienes mucho que aprender, intenta dando patadas

Alicia: Hai Kaoru-sama- reverencia

Kaoru: jejeje que bien se siente, si soy tu superior así que me llamaras de forma respetuosa –nariz de pinocho

Miyako: mira mi dibujo –muestra el dibujo de un hermoso rio en el bosque –a que es bonito

Boomer lo ve desinteresado: supongo

Miyako se enoja un poco y hace un puchero: y que dibujaste tu- dice quitándole la hoja con el dibujo

Boomer: o-oye que aún no lo termino- leve sonrojo

El dibujo es de un pavo asado relleno con salsa de champiñones, tomates, lechuga y…bananas

Boomer: no me culpes, tengo hambre

Miyako: tienes un buen gusto por la comida, pero porque bananas?

Boomer: supongo que es la costumbre, ya que como las bananas de Mojo

Lucy:… entonces…creo que me toca despedir el capítulo de hoy, nos leemos!


End file.
